Lucky or Unlucky
by JessicaRoselyn
Summary: Hinata has never had luck on her side especially moving to Konoha from Suna to live with her mom. When she gets her seat changed next to Sasuke Uchiha she not sure if she lucky or unlucky at this point. AU sorry for bad summary. Please read though.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys I realized i made a mistake in my writing and have been going over all of it. I saw that i had put that Emily's mom came running downstairs and not from down the hall.

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<br>New Seats Aren't My Thing

Have you ever been put into a situation you just couldn't get yourself out of? I have. My name is Hinata Hyuga and today I got blamed for something I didn't do and couldn't convince anyone I didn't do it. This was the start of something I truly didn't want.

"Miss Hyuga I am appalled by the writing you have put all over your desk!" Anko yelled

"But-"

"Miss Hyuga! You may be new here but I don't appreciate your making up excuses. Until further notice you will sit in the back next to Mr. Uchiha." when she said that my whole body went ridged at the name that was said. Sasuke Uchiha someone I'd prefer not to associate with. Why? Well from what I heard in the 2 months I have been here is that he has a bad rep that just got worse as the days went on: playboy, got into fights, skipped school, and smoked. He was beautiful creature to say the least but he scared me with his piercing onyx black eyes that send a shiver down my spine as he glared at me and his cold uninterested vibe he gave off with potency. I knew this wasn't going to go well for me.

The classroom was set up with stadium like seats so everyone had a good view of me being scolded by the teacher. So when I heard the snickers, as I stiffly climbed the steps to my new seat, I wasn't surprised. Placing my stuff gently on the desk to the left of Sasuke I slide into my seat and stared down at the desk trying not to make eye contact while class resumed.

Sighing as I lifted my head and pushing my black square glasses back up, looking around the room I thought about how I even got here. My mom had a messy divorce with my father resulting in us moving and her having sole custody of my sister, Hanabi, and I. I thought switching schools wouldn't be that bad but coming to Leaf Valley High I thought differently. I came into this school about a month into my sophomore year; I was immediately labeled an outcast, someone to pick on just because I had a rough time fitting in since I was new.

Now don't get me wrong I have friends Ino and Tenten are the best things that have happened to me ever since I moved here. They have helped me out since I have gotten here; Ino lived in the apartment next to my family and had brought over some homemade cookies as a housewarming gift and Tenten I met on my first day when I was hopelessly lost she kindly led me to my first period English class. When the bell gave off a shrill ring my thoughts were cut short. Leaping out of my seat in a hurry the top of my head hit something solid before I heard a howl of pain and a string of curse words coming from my right.  
>"Fuckin' shit!" looking up through my eyelashes and glasses my eyes widened a fraction when I realized I had bumped my head into Sasuke's chin as we both stood up. Collecting my stuff quickly I throwing out and apology and tried to dash out of the class, running down the steps someone stuck out their foot causing me to tumble down the next few steps. My eyes watered slightly as my back it the flat floor. I heard laughing and comments of my "klutziness" as I took a deep breath to hold back the tears and walked out.<p>

This was a common occurrence I always told myself not to cry no matter how much I got hurt or how much they treated me like crap. I've never been confrontational so I never stood up to them and I don't plan on it, I just hope they stop if I ignore them enough. Going into the girls' bathroom I went directly to the sink removed my glasses and set them next to the faucet. Splashing water on my face to cool my face off that was hot from embarrassment I looked up into the mirror staring back at me was a blob color replacing my glasses back on my face as I continued to stare, staring back at me was a girl with pale skin, inky black blue hair and glasses that hid away her dull pearl eyes. I truly have no problem with the way I look just sometimes I feel so ugly; sometimes I let those girls' words get to me. Especially Sakura, the school Queen Bee, she was so beautiful and I felt so ugly when she looked down on me like I was the most disgusting thing that she has seen.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear right? Well just my luck. Sakura comes strolling into the bathroom with her 3 crones sauntering in after her. She didn't even have to say anything to me to make me walk briskly out of the bathroom. Before walking out I took one quick glance at her. She had to be at least 5'8 she was model pretty with her bubble gum pink hair. Walking to the cafeteria I found Tenten and Ino when the latter yelled my name from the doors of the cafeteria. Walking up to them Ino linked arms with both me and Tenten as she strolled into cafeteria.

I never understood why Ino liked me so much. She was strikingly lovely, people loved her and she was popular amongst the student population. She could talk to whoever she wanted to and make boys and men fall at her feet with her look. Every time I see her I'm in awe, she had nice creamy white skin, glossy blue eyes straight nose, and shiny blond waist length hair that was naturally straight. "Take a picture Hina it'll last longer" Ino said then giggled, blushing lightly I turned my face towards Tenten as we sat down at our normal seat next to the gSasuket glass windows. I sighed and leaned my head against the window watching as my two closest friends talked. "So did hear about the prank Naruto pulled on the Senior Class President?" Ino inquired excitedly

"Do I even want to know? Whatever it is Neji is going to murder him for sure." Tenten sighed and shook her head. Ah Neji I almost forgot that he told me he goes to this school. I have yet to see him I should probably stop by his house one of these days to talk with him.

Losing myself in thought I looked outside and made eye contact with those terrifying onyx eyes glaring at me with a scowl on his face he stood up and walked towards the entrance to the cafeteria. As a tremor of fear went through me I looked up at the blue sky wondering why this was happening to me. As I heard Tenten call my name to gain my attention I shifted to look at her when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. The look on both Tenten and Ino's face let me know I was in deep shit.

Turning around I looked at the person who had rested their hand on my shoulder. 'Shit I can't believe I thought I was going to be able to run away from this.' "Umm is there something I can help you with?" I spoke out loud in slight confusion.  
>"Hey loser did you really think you could get away with hurting Sasuke? Because if so you're in for it." One of my usual guy tormentors said as he squeezed my shoulder pulling me up from my seat.<p>

"Wait…but…"I sputtered. I watched in horror as someone handed something and he slammed the item onto my hair. I let out a little shriek then twisted out of his grip and began to pull the spaghetti noodles out of my hair.

"Yo Suigetsu chill you didn't need to do that to her it was just an accident." came the velvety voice I had expected earlier.

"Dude, Sasuke I was just teaching the nerd a lesson for messing with you." As they went back and forth I saw Ino, out of the corner of my eye, grab a hand full of mash potatoes then launched them at the big meaty guy. After that a food fight slowly came to that filled the room with flying food screeches of terror and playfulness. Not wanting anymore food to accumulate in my hair I got down crawled to Ino and Tenten yanking them down, we crawled to an exit.

I went about my day like I didn't clearly smell of spaghetti was hard. A lot of people laughed at me but that's alright because no one physically did anything to me and that's the best it gets for me.

After school while I was waiting for the bus some girls from my school came up to me. I knew what they wanted because this was a normal occurrence. "Hey Hina!" one of the girls spat the words at me.

"Yea, Ina why don't you come with us we wanna talk to you." Another girl sneered and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the side of the school building. A red head shoved me against the wall.

"Alright Hyuga cough it up." She shoved her hand into my face. I reached into my pockets and pulled out all my money and putting it into her palm. The red head counted the money then shoved it into her pocket before grabbing me by the hair tightly. I gritted my teeth and she got into my face

"Next time bring more money bitch." Before she threw me down and landed a couple good kicks to my stomach while the others kicked my legs. I looked up into their hateful eyes as they walked off cackling like witches.

I don't know how long I laid there before I got up and limped home in the darkening afternoon. I lived a good distance away from the school and I'd be walking for at least 20 minutes before I was at home also my phone was sadly dead in my bag so no rides for me. I knew I should have charged it last night but I was just too lazy and now my mom was probably extremely worried. Walking out the gates of the school and through the park I used as a short cut, I heard some voices coming from forest like area, it wasn't really a forest just had a good amount of trees to hide in. I just continued walking not caring enough to go over there and check it out. I bet it was just some drunks getting into an argument. As I strolled by the place the shouting sounded its loudest, two boys came tumbling out of bushes struggling against each other. Unsure of what to do I slide behind the jungle gym equipment and watched them until I figured what to do. The two boys continued to fight throwing punches at each other from what I can see under the tall lamp's light was they were both pretty beat up but the one with black hair seemed to be winning and the brown haired kid was about collapse. The black haired fighter looked vaguely familiar but I was feeling bad for the other fighter so I ran out of my hiding spot and let out a high pitched scream. Both boys jumped apart with shocked looks on their face before snapping their heads in my direction. Blushing from my boldness and being stared down by two males, I opened my mouth to speak but the brown haired kid beat me to it

"What the hell are you doing?" jumping at the deepness of his voice

"Umm well you see I thought you needed help and I think well fighting is bad and oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" gosh I hated when I tripped over my words. In an attempt to hide my discomfort from the lighter haired male I looked over in the direction of the familiar teen who I notice had a look of smugness on his face and in that second I realized who the person was, Sasuke Uchiha, I how could I have not guessed.

"You heard girly here, I was kicking your ass." My eyes widen a bit when the brown haired teen stalked towards me glaring down at me.

"You don't know shit bitch I would have kicked his ass." He spat the words at me. Terrified I took a step back and blubbered in an attempt to explain but when we both heard a scoff from Sasuke the brown haired guy had enough and launched himself at him. They both threw punches at each other before they were both worn and badly hurt. The brown haired one growled holding his side and panting

"Fuck you dude we will finish this another day." He turned at tried to walk away without limping.

After he was gone Sasuke crumpled to the floor in a grunt of pain and clung to his ankle. Cautiously I walked up to him and crouched down to where we were face to face

"Umm are you alright?" tilting my head a bit I squinted my eyes and evaluated how badly he was hurt. He had a busted lip and a few scratches littered his face and neck it also looked like he was bleeding from the forehead can't forget he possibly might have a badly sprained ankle after the brown hair male and tackled him.

"Yeah I'm fine now get out of my face." He snapped at me. Scooting away from him we started at each other before I stood looking at him

"Do you need some help?" I offered quietly

"No" flinching slightly from his harsh tone I slowly started to walk away hoping he would be okay. I didn't get very far before I heard a thud and then him curse. Thinking about what my mom always told me _**'Always help someone in need enemy, stranger, friend it doesn't matter always try to help.'**_

Sucking in a deep breath I turned around and marched back to him. I stuck my hand out in front of his face without out saying anything. He just looked at my hand then up at me with eyes full of anger but a hint of confusion.

"What do you want? I thought I said to go away! " He exclaimed in anger.

"My mom always told me to help no matter what so here come one take my hand. My mom is a nurse she can fix you up if you want." I offered. He stayed quiet so I slowly started to pull my hand back and after it was back at my side I heard him grunt a "fine."

Feeling a slight giddiness I squatted down so I could help him stand, he put his arm over my shoulder and I rested one arm on his waist and the other on the forearm of the arm he had draped around my neck it was slightly akaward because I only reached his shoulder. He shifted most of his weight on me, I blushed heavily from being so close to a boy but shook my head _**'Now is not the time to be all nervous Hinata he is hurt you have to get him home.'**_ After we both were situated we began our long quiet and awkward walk home.

After walking for a while in silence he spoke "What are you doing out so late?"My shoulders got a bit stiff and I bet he knew as well so I just shrugged and tried to relax again.

"Girls shouldn't be wandering the streets at such a late hour don't you think." I once again shrugged my shoulders but this time I turned my head to look and him and said

"What were you doing out so late and fighting?" he chuckled lightly

"Asshole picked a fight with me when I was going home." Nodding my head I realized we were in front of my apartment building. When we got to the elevator I heard him say

"Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." I looked up at him a little shocked not expecting him to try and keep a conversation going. We got to my apartment and I unlocked the door while he leaned against the wall. I helped him inside flicking on lights as I made my way to the living room. My mom must have heard me come in because she came running down the hall with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Mom" I said sheepishly. She ran over and gave me a hug while hugging me I think she realized we had company and that he was hurt.

"Oh hunny who is this?" she walked directly over to him after asking me and went into inspecting him.

"His name is Sasuke and he got hurt I was hoping you could maybe fix him up he got into a fight. I know its late sorry mom ill explain more later." She just nodded and reached under the couch for the first aid and told me to get started on cleaning him up while she went to get him something to eat and drink. I sat next to him grabbing a cotton ball and soaked it with rubbing alcohol. I started with his lip since it looked the worse, dabbing at it he hissed I looked up into his eyes.

"My name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

* * *

><p>Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

P.S. Sorry if i don't update all the time. I do lots of stuff away from home so most of my writing is done on my itouch when i have the time. I'll try my best to update soon so please hold on. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

After we got Sasuke all cleaned and bandaged up my mom decided that he would sleep on the couch and I would heat him up some dinner. Walking into the kitchen after my mom left I searched around in the fridge for the dinner she had cooked earlier. Finding a plate with tin foil over it and my name I took it, stripped off the tin foil and stuck it in the microwave to heat. Looking out the entrance of the kitchen to check on Sasuke I saw he was sitting up with his back tucked in the corner of the couch staring in my direction.

"Umm I'm heating up some food for you it will be a minute I hope you don't mind." I said in a hurry while looking back at the microwave hoping he hadn't notice the blush creeping onto my face. Hearing the microwave go off I rushed over and popped it open. Pulling the plate out I saw my mom had made grilled chicken, broccoli and mash potatoes. Looking at the potatoes my mouth watered a little, I just love things made of potatoes they are just amazing. Grabbing a knife and fork from the drawer next to me I made my way to the living room.

I sat the plate down on the coffee table in front of Sasuke before I sat myself on the floor across from him.

"If you don't want this I can always make you something else." I offered. He shook his head and mumbled a thank you. I just smiled and crossed my arms on the table before I put my head down and stared at the mash potatoes. 'Gosh I wish my mom would have made extra.' Deciding that I should probably grab us both something to drink I ventured back into the kitchen and retrieved two glasses of ice, a pitcher of water and a bottle of strawberry Fanta soda. Putting everything down on the table I slide a cup of ice towards him.

"Do you want water or soda?" I asked

"Water is fine." Nodding my head I grabbed the pitcher and shakily poured him some water then filled my own cup with soda. I sipped on my drink before resuming my original position on the floor but this time I looked around the room in boredom recommitting the room's layout to memory. This room was one of my favorite spots besides my room of course. The room contained one couch a lazy boy next to it, a coffee table that I was currently sitting in front of which was also situated in front of the couch that Sasuke sat on. We had a TV that was behind me but it didn't have any cable we just used it to watch movies or play our games.

Looking back at Sasuke I took a quick glance at the plate once more. He was almost done but still hadn't touched the mashed potatoes. Standing up I looked down on him

"It's really late so you can stay the night and sleep on the couch. I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow." I rushed out of the room and made my way to the hall closet that held all of our spare blankets and pillows. Grasping a pillow I tucked it under my arm and then yanked a knitted quilt out of the stacks of blankets. When the tower teetered I leaned my side against the blankets and quickly closed the door while slipping out. I heard the blankets knock into the door smiling at my little accomplishment I strolled back to my guest who was casually lounging on my couch with his shoes neatly placed next to the couch and his whole body tucked onto the average sized couch. Because of his tallness his feet hung slightly over the armrest of the couch. He had to at least be 6'2 or 6'3 but then again I am kind of short so he could be shorter. I handed him the pillow and when he was situated I unfolded the quilt and covered him up.

"Thanks but I don't need you babying me I'm capable of covering myself." He added before rolling over to face the back of the couch I smiled sheepishly at his back and began to collect all the dishes was left over from his dinner. When I reached for the plate I saw that he hadn't touched the mash potatoes.

"Are you done eating?" I asked in slight confusion

"Hn. You can have what is left." He mumbled into the couch. Beaming I whispered a small thank you before I took a hold of the fork he had previously used a gobbled down the food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I started eating but deciding it was too late to be making more food I settled for what I had just consumed. After finishing the little food I had ate I continued cleaning up and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes before going to sleep. On my trip to my room I glanced at Sasuke one more time I noticed he was fast asleep from seeing him relaxed and hearing his light snores.

When the morning came and I was stumbling down the stairs to get breakfast ready for my family I saw Sasuke on the couch and everything that had happened last night came crashing down on me. I didn't know what to think of Sasuke and I didn't know what to think of this situation so I thought it was best I just let the pieces fall where they want. Walking into the kitchen I got started with cooking by making scrambled eggs, sausage patties and pancakes, this probably took me a total of 30 minutes to complete and I was proud of my accomplishment. Heading upstairs to my mom's room I knocked lightly on her door before opening it and seeing her already dressed in her scrubs. She turned around and continued brushing her hair.

"Morning Sweetie!" My exclaimed with happiness. "You wouldn't mind waking Hana up while I finish getting ready?" she said. Nodding I left the room to go wake her up. I knocked on Hanabi's closed door before twisting the knob and pushing it open. There she was laying on her bed well half of her. I giggled lightly when I saw that one of my sister's legs and arms were hanging off the bed and she was slowly slipping towards the floor. I walked up to her and poked her cheek.

"Hana wake up" I sang happily. She answered me back in a groan and mumbles then buried her face into her pillow. I furrowed my brow before grabbing a handful of her blankets and sheets I tore them off her. She sat ram rod straight glaring at me.

"Jeez Hinata really? I just wanted a few more minutes of sleep" she grumbled as she climbed out of her bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I made you food it's already set out on the table." I said sweetly before going back downstairs to actually put her plate out.

I set her put a plate full of everything I had made. I put together two more plates one for my mom and the other for Sasuke. After I finished all that I walked into the living room to wake up Sasuke. I shook him lightly while calling his name. I watched as his' eyes squeezed together before the snapped open and then dragging himself up sluggish like. When he looked around I saw a confused look on his face before he masked it back into his usual blank face and slouched forward in a lax position.

"I made breakfast I already set a plate out for you." I let him know softly. He stood from his sitting position and stared down at me. We both stood there me looking at the floor and him staring at something. It felt like I was standing there forever so I decided it was time I scurried off to get ready for school. Grabbing all my necessities I rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Feeling very self-conscious with the fact that a male was in my home I locked the door before turning the shower on, stripping and jumping in. As I felt the lukewarm water hit my skin I heard my mom yelled that she was leaving to work and to drop Hana off at school.

When I was finished getting ready which probably took me at the max of fifteen minutes I rushed downstairs feeling bad for leaving Sasuke by himself. Getting downstairs I searched around for him soon it finally dawned on me that he had left. Feeling a little relieved that he didn't wait for me; I grabbed a granola bar out of the bowl on the counter and collected all the dishes and placed them in the sink before jetting out the door after seeing I had thirty minutes to get to school.

As I got to school I went directly to my locker to swap out the stuff from my bag. I grabbed my book for my first class of the day which was English as well as my notebooks for my next 4 classes. Closing my locker I saw Tenten and Ino standing next to me.

"Morning! How are you?" I grinned at them.

"Oh me I'm fine Hina. How is Sasuke? I saw him leaving your apartment this morning." Ino replied slyly. I sighed then began to tell them both what had happened last night and this morning. Of course I left out the whole thing about the girls taking my money. When I finished my story Tenten furrowed her brows

"Isn't that a little rude of him to just up and leave after you helped him? He even left without even saying thank you." she questioned. Ino seemed thoughtful

"From what I remember he isn't all _that_ bad. He may just say thank you today or something. Anyways I bet he just had to get home is all." She stressed the word 'that' as she defended Sasuke.

"Yeah I guess but I'm kind of happy that he left without saying anything. The only reason I even approached him was because of my mom and you know how I hate fighting." I answered back truthfully. Ino rolled her eyes playfully before reaching over and giving me and Tenten a hug.

"Got to go to my locker I'll see you two at lunch." She stated before strutting off to her locker which was on the opposite end of the school from mine. I shook my head at her back.

"Come on Tenten I'll walk you to your class." I smiled linking arms with Tenten and dragging her off to her French class.

"Ah wait Hinata my class is pretty far from yours are you sure?" She hesitated. I just nodded before continuing on to her class. I really just wanted to stretch out the time I spent with her before having deal with all those people. When we go there the one minute bell went off. I gave Tenten a hug then sped walked to my class taking two steps at a time heading upstairs. As I turned the corner I felt a shove on my back which sent me teetering forward into the garbage can that was set against the wall. I heard cackles from all around me as I pulled myself out of the trash can. I thanked the janitors silently for changing the lining or else I would have a lot of gunk in my hair. I rubbed lightly under my ribs where I felt slight throbbing.

"Great, that probably going to turn into a bruise later." I muttered under my breath. Walking through the door to my English class my teacher, Kurenai, gave me a pointed look. Without saying anything I took my seat in the front of the class. Crossing my arms on the desk I buried my face in my arms. I could feel that this was going to be a long day.

As I went through my classes the bullying was mild because I was dealing with teens my own age. The class I have before lunch was always the worst Pre-Cal. I was put into a higher class because I was really good a math and my mom and dad always told me to challenge myself academically that is. Pre-Cal was the worst class because I was the only sophomore the rest were seniors and they didn't exactly like me "Showing Off" as they put it. So they picked on me with no mercy and now I had to adjust to sitting in the back and have people flock around Sasuke while having them in my personal space not that they care.

I went to my locker grabbed my Pre-Cal then went into the class right across from my locker, which was the only good thing about this class. As soon as I walked in I felt eyes on me. Going directly to my seat but as I went to sit down I felt the chair be pulled right from under me. Wincing when my tail bone hit the floor I scrunched up my face in pain. Opening my eyes I readjusted my glasses looking up I heard a deep chuckle from my right, gulping lightly my eyes met those onyx eyes that I was hoping not to see today. He had a twinkle of mirth and sympathy in his eyes when he saw me try to shrink away from his gaze.

Standing up I brushed myself off, pulled my chair back towards my desk this time I gripped the chair tightly as I sat down. Picking up my backpack I put it on the desk and pulled out a pencil and notebook. Looking around I notice the teacher still hasn't showed up so I put my head down and waited it out. When I heard Sasuke start talking about his fight last night I peeked over my arm to see who he was talking to. Ah Naruto Uzumaki someone I can truthful say is a nice person. He never bullied me and had actually helped me pick up my fallen papers after being shoved by some older boys. I could never fully comprehend why he was best friends with someone that was so different than him but then I never understood Ino's friendship with me either. Naruto was an attractive person: tall; possibly 6 feet tall he stood a little shorter than Sasuke, athletic; He is the captain of the soccer team, and smart I bet. Naruto and Sasuke were both at the top of the high school food chain you mess with them the whole school could be after you in minutes. Sasuke being just a bit higher up on that chain because he was single while as Naruto was dating Sakura Haruno.

I noticed that Sasuke was getting to the end of his story so I brought myself out of my thoughts to listen.

"After kicking Kiba's ass I ended up at some random chick's house she fixed me up. Let's just say I woke up naked and she woke up naked feeling amazing." The boys around him hooted and wolf whistled while the girls looked slightly jealous. I wasn't sure if I should feel offended that he didn't say I helped him or grateful I knew I should probably feel the latter because it could get me some serious bad attention especially from the girls and the hormonal boys if he did say I helped him.

"Alright settled down class! I had a meeting that lasted a little longer than needed." Anko demanded. Everyone scurried off to their seats. Class resumed back to normal so I sat up removed my backpack from my desk and diligently took notes. Anko had a system she taught and lectured for the first fifteen to twenty minutes of class the remaining thirty to thirty-five minutes she makes us work with the people around us to work on our homework or come up to her for help. I normally finished it all and then my paper would be ripped out of my hands by the person next to me who straight copied my work.

Finally that time came when we were to work on our homework no one but Sasuke and I sat in the back and I don't think Sasuke wants to work with me. Sighing I opened my textbook, flipped to a clean page in my notebook and got to work right away. As I looked at the last problem and stared at it for a while trying to recall how to work it out. Putting my pencil down I started writing the question and problem down when I got to the end of the line my hand bumped into something. Puzzled I looked down and saw one clear word in neat handwriting on the margin of my paper 'Hey'. I leaned close to my notebook to hide my blush with my long hair and flipped my pencil over to erase it before going back to my work. Before I knew what happened I felt someone twist their fingers in my hair and yanking hard enough to turn my head but not hard enough to were I'm howling in pain. I looked at Sasuke but it was kind of hard because he was half blurred and clear since my glasses had slide down my face.

"You know it's not nice to ignore people." He stated. He let go of his grip on my hair but twirled strands of hair around his finger playing with it casually staring at me. I did the only thing I know how to do in situations like this, not that I've been in situations like this. I blushed heavily opening and closing my mouth trying to reply.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled while I shifted my body to face him. He just leaned his head into his open hand. I reached up with my left hand and pushed my glasses up now being able to see him clearly I saw that he had his right elbow on the desk and his head in hand as if he was looking at me sideways.

"Is there something I can help you with Sasuke?" I asked while shifting around uncomfortable with this whole position. I think that is probably the first time I ever let his name slip past my lips and it sounded almost like a foreign word to me.

"Actually yeah you can." He stopped twirling my hair just to grab a handful at the back of my head. Leaning towards me and pushing my face towards his. When we were inches apart when my eyes fluttered closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

As I sat waiting for the bus at the bus stop I pulled my feet up onto the bench than rubbed my cheeks against my jean clad knees. Sasuke had stuck to his true nature he had made me feel as though I was stupid. I ran my finger through my hair and gripped it lightly growling in frustration as I remembered what had happened.

_When Sasuke had pulled my face towards his and my eyes had fluttered closed I don't know what I was expecting, but as I felt his breath on my face, my cheeks slowly began the familiar burning of a blush. The next thing I knew he had chuckled. _

"_Did you actually think I was actually going to kiss you nerd?" he whispered in my ear. _

_I froze and my eyes shot open as the bell rang loud and clear in my ears. He just casually got up out of his seat and strolled away._

_After that had happened the girls from my class had walked past me and said things. I didn't really pay attention to what they had to say, I was sure it they were cruel words anyways, because I was shell shocked. I couldn't believe I had stupidly let him tease me like that. _

The rest of the day kind of flew by for me after that. Now I'm just sitting and waiting for the bus to come. I'm happy to be heading home so I can plan my way of avoiding Sasuke for the rest of my life. I know how to deal with the normal bullying, calling me names, tripping me, and messing up my locker and other stuff, but this kind of thing I don't know how to deal with. I also don't want to know how to deal with Sasuke either.

The bus pulled up and I clambered onto my feet and hurried onto the bus. I flashed my bus pass and rushed to the back of the bus through all the people. I gripped the iron pole and looked around the packed bus.

I always loved riding the bus. Most people probably don't but it always has so many different people on it and I truly enjoy watching them or just simply looking. Sitting on the left of me is a little old lady knitting something. She looked sweet with her snow white tightly curled hair. Then there is the old man sitting next to her stealing little glances at her.

Looking around some more I see something that surprises me. I've never seen someone like this person. A boy sat closer to the door of the bus bobbing his head to the music I assume he is listening to. The thing that surprised me about him is how much he stands out. I try to angle my body to get a better look at the boy.

He casually sits there with a hat that has profanity on it reading "Bitch!" with five piercings in his face. One of them is on the left side of his nose the other four are around his mouth, three of them are round the other seems to be a ring. He has a light skin tone with red floppy hair. His ears though defiantly throw me off. He had these plug type neon red things in his ears that stretch them bigger than a normal ear. I winced lightly and gingerly touched my own ear at the thought of ears being stretched. The guy eventually looks up and I snap my head in the opposite direction, my face burns from the embarrassment of being caught staring.

The bus comes to a stop. People begin to pile out of the bus so I use this opportunity to take a sneaky glance at the boy again just to see he is gone. Sighing I cling tighter to the pole. He was probably the most interesting person I have seen to this day.

Where I come from I have never seen someone that looks like that before. Looking up again I check to make sure he is gone this time I notice that there was a green phone left on the seat. Without bothering to think about it I make my way over to the phone and pick it up. I flip the phone over so the screen faces me. It seems to be a LG Rumor. It looks beaten and worn like it has been dropped a few too many times.

I wondered if I should take it with me or hand it over to the bus driver.

When the bus came to a halt at my stop I opted to take the phone with me and return it when I saw him the next time, the sooner the better though. As I began my walk home I heard the phone blast a loud sound of guitars playing and someone singing. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the phone unsure of what to do. The phone obviously wasn't mine so I wasn't all too keen on answering the call. So I decided to ignore it and shove it back in my pocket after turning down the volume. Once I begin to feel guilty for not answering the call I start reminding myself that would cause trouble for the owner and myself and a lot of awkwardness.

Making it home I open my front door and lean in through the doorway.

"Mom, are you home?" I called into the seemingly empty home. When I received no reply I prop the door wide open and stuck the door stopper under the door. I stroll to my room to put down all my stuff and get started on my homework while I wait for either Ino to get home from work or my mom.

While I was working on my homework curiosity started to get the best of me as I felt the phone dig into my thigh. Maybe just a quick glance inside wouldn't hurt. I pull said phone out of my pocket and set it on the floor in front of me. I have a staring match with the phone debating if I should look inside even though it such a violation of privacy. Curiosity killed the cat so maybe I shouldn't. As I continue musing over the idea I hear footsteps.

"Hinata you home?" a familiar voice calls from the hall way.

"Yeah Ino I'm in my room!" I answer back still staring at the phone. I sigh and push the phone under my textbook before she walks into my room.

"Really Hina! That freaks me out every time when you leave your door open like that. I always think someone busted in or something." Ino walks into my room and stares down at me. I raise my eyes over my sliding glasses to look at her and smile.

"You know how my mom is. She thinks leaving the door open lets life into the house. It's a habit for me anyways. I kind of like it, it makes the house feel bigger." Ino just rolls her eyes and plops herself in front of me. We soon began to talk about random stuff; school, how she wanted me to stand up to everyone, the boys she thought were 'hot' and other stuff I just kind of laughed at.

"Ino, really your too much!" I laughed in shrieks of joy.

"Well it wasn't my fault. If the guy didn't try to feel up my ass I wouldn't have been startled and spilled a whole platter of food all over him. " She smiled and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone using air quotes for startled. "At least he got a free meal out of it, food and drinks included. Oh and that wasn't even the worst-" all of a sudden in the middle of her talking the phone I had hidden under my text book had gone off again. I jump slightly then put my hands on the textbook trying to hit some buttons on the phone to stop the noise without Ino knowing.

"What was that?" she questions me looking at me with suspicion "That wasn't your ringtone I know because I changed it at lunch." I tried to feign innocent of not knowing what she was talking about.

"What the fuck Sasori! I've called you hella times why didn't you pick up?" I wanted to palm myself in the face. I accidently answered the phone. Ino eyeballs me so I sheepishly push the book off the phone so it's in clear view.

"Oops?" I laugh nervously as the person on the phone continues to ramble about something and I snatch up the phone and hit the end button.

"Whose phone is that Hinata?"

"Oh well you see I found it on the bus and I didn't want someone to steal it so I took it to return to the owner the next time I saw them." I replied back awkwardly.

"Why don't you just call the person's house or something if you want to return it?" When she gives me that are-you-stupid look then gets a mischievous look in her baby blue eye. She reaches for the phone and I yank it out of her reach. I don't like the look in her eye it always leads me into trouble. She tackles me so my back hits the carpeted floor, I stretch my arm and hand as far as I can over my while trying to squirm from under her. We soon began to wrestle for the phone rolling, grabbing, and screaming.

Ino wins in the end. I say it's only because she is way taller than me. I lay on the floor pouting as she sits on me with a smile of triumph. She slides the phone open and begins to scroll through the phone, she finds what she is looking for clicks some stuff and I hear a dial tone.

"Hello?" my heart skips a beat at the silky voice that comes through the phone. The person seems to have some type of heavy accent. Ino shoves the phone towards my face.

"Hello?" the voice speaks again in confusion. I open and close my mouth like a fish trying to muster up some words to come through.

"Hi!" my voice gets unnaturally high pitched. "Well you see I don't know who you are and of course you don't know who I am but well you see I kind of found your phone and I wanted to return it but I don't know where you are so of course I can't come to you…" I continue to ramble barely stopping for a breath until I hear a deep chuckle, one of those ones where it just stops you in your tracks just so you can listen to you, come from the phone.

"Slow down there love." He chuckles lightly once more when he says "So you're the one that found my phone. Thanks I've been looking for it. If you want I can come and get it." I nod my head but then feel stupid when I realize he can't see me.

"Yeah, sure umm." I give him my address, he laughs a little when I trip over my words and I hear him mumble something about me being strange before he hangs up.

Ino and I just stare at each other after the call ends.

"Woe he sounds hot!" she grins sounding surprised. I agree but I don't reply out loud.

"Hey do you even know what he looks like, since we are going to be looking out for him yea know." I describe him to her and she seem thoughtful before she says that she will pass he doesn't seem her type. Ino has high standards. I don't even know what she is even looking for.

Time passes by and Ino and I end up making our way to the kitchen. I'm standing at the counter making peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches for us when I hear a knock on the door.

"Um come in!" I yell over my shoulder. I smash the pieces of bread together hand one over to Ino then make my way over to the arch that leads into the hallway. Ino wiggles her eyebrow suggestively with a straight face before giggling a little and cracking a smile.

I grab hold of the frame with one hand to peak past it only to see a black shirt in my vision. I squeak quietly and take a step back. The guy holds back a laugh that I can hear rumbling in his chest. I stare at him for a few seconds. Before I can process what is happening he snatches up my sandwich! I gasp and blink a few times in disbelief. He did not just take my food! Grumbling I stalk off to retrieve the phone from my room not at all happy about food being taken away from me.

As I arrive back Ino and the boy are talking like they were old friends laughing, joking, and talking very animated. I slide into the seat closest to Ino then set the phone lightly on the table. As the phone touches the table all focus is on me. The boy grins at me, grabs the phone, and sticks it in his pocket.

"Thanks umm. What's your name? I don't think you ever told me." He relaxes back into the chair and toys with his lip ring. Ino gave me the right terms for his piercings after I had described him to her. Angel bites, snake bites, nose piercing, and gauges was all he had.

"Ah my name is Hinata Hyuga but you can call me whatever you want like everyone else." I reply back in a hurry almost rushing my words together. I've never been good around new people especially boys for that matter. They are such a foreign species to me especially because my dad uses to be so protective that I had limited amounts of guy friends.

"Well Hinata my name is Sasori." He said while smiling and leaning his elbows on the table. We all began to talk well mostly Ino and Sasori but I contributed a little here and there. I learned that Sasori is British thats where his accent came from, he is 19, and is working on becoming a tattoo artist right now.

We all talked some more before he left saying he was going to be late for class. Both Ino and I walked him to the door where he leaned over and kissed us both on the cheeks before rushing down the stairs. I leaned over the railing with my cheeks bright red from the kiss and saw him walk over to a beaten up red Jeep Wrangler. He turned around, looked up, waved, and made a jester of 'call me' before getting into the car and driving I stared after the car I smiled happily at finally making my first guy friend since moving here hopefully that is.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading everyone.<p>

Review Review! The more Reviews i get the more determined i feel to update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys this one got a little out of hand but I didn't feel the need to delete and restart. Thank you to the people who have stuck with me so far and Thank you newcomers:).**

**Please Review Thank you:D!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ino and I ended up going back inside and I started cooking dinner. She stayed around until her dad came and dropped Hanabi off to me. Ino's dad, Inoichi, normally picks Hanabi up from school since mom doesn't like her walking home by herself, I can't pick her because then we both get lost and my mom stays out until late because she works two jobs.

As soon as Hanabi got home she ate, talked to me for a bit then rushed off to go hang out with Konohamaru, one of the kids that live in the building.

Going back to my room I went back to doing the homework I didn't get to finish before the whole ordeal with Ino and the phone.

A little before I finished my work I hear my mom come walking into the house with eagerness and excitement. I get up and walk with a slight bounce in my step to get to my mom. Seeing her makes me smile especially when her dark black inky hair, like mine, bounces as she set about heating up the food I made. No one really knew, except maybe my dad and Hanabi, that I was the biggest mama's girl ever. I always loved curling up with her as she read me stories when I was little and now I like making her food, making sure she is comfortable, and talking to her.

I lean on the arch way to the kitchen before speaking.

"Hey Mom." She turns around and grins at me before opening her arms up which I gladly walk into cuddling closer to her with my arms wrapped around her waist "Welcome home." I sigh softly.

"I'm home sweetie! I thought you would be asleep so I was trying to be quite but I guess I wasn't as quite as I thought I was." She laughs at herself. She squishes my face in between both of her hands and kisses both of my cheeks before grabbing her plate of food out of the microwave and making her way to the dining table. I sit across from her.

I look my mom over. I'm almost a complete spitting image of my mother we even have the same lavender tinted eyes. My mom is probably the most energetic woman you will ever find she can talk a mile a minute, make you smile when you don't want to, and gives off these waves of happiness no matter what she is doing or where she is going. Never get her mad though she a whole different person when she is angry I saw it when she yelled at a lady for knocking me over when I was maybe 8 years old.

"So Hun how was school? Talk to any cute boys?" she asks me in anticipation. I quickly think of something to tell her.

"So was normal like usual just hung around Ino and Jenny. You know how I am Mom. I'm not good with people." I told her uneasily. "Oh but something interesting did happen." I began to tell her about Sasori. She listened carefully smiling the whole way through and laughing at some of the things that happen to me. We continued talking and I tried to steer clear of things about school.

My mom doesn't know that I'm bullied at school and I never plan on telling her because I don't want her more stressed than she already is taking care of both Hanabi and me. If she knew she would probably try to get me to change school or maybe even go down there and try and fix things on her own. No I'm not embarrassed of my mother but I am scared that whatever she does will affect me negatively. I switch schools I have to make friends all over again and If she tries to fix things on her own I bet they will just pick on me more.

My mom finally gets tired and I offer to wash her dishes which she protests lightly to before sluggishly heading to room to go to sleep. A few minutes later Hana comes through the door, says good night to me and I kiss her on the head before she slings off to her room. I finish up in the kitchen before going to my room and finishing the last pages of homework and change into my pajamas.

I sit on my floor closing my Pre-Cal book when my phone goes off. Searching around for it I find in tucked under my pillow. Scrunching up my face I try to figure out who would be texting me this late at night. I slide open my phone to see a number I don't know but before I can even read the message I hear a thud. I freak out a bit think about what the noise could possibly be before I realize that I had left the front door open. Oh gosh what happens if someone is in the house? I need to protect Hana and my mom!

I clamber to my closet reaching inside I grab a hanger and wield it as though it is a gun. I push my glasses up with my wrist before leaning out my doorway to look towards our front door. At first I see no one so I relax slightly and lower my hanger but then I lower my gaze to notice a person on the ground facing face down. Scurrying over to the person I peer down at them unsure of what to do. Do I even know this person? The lights are off and the only light there is are the ones coming from the apartment hall. Crouching down I lightly rest my hand on the person's shoulder and shake them. They groan and roll over. When I see who the person is I'm only half shocked to see them. Sasuke Uchiha was once again beaten up, more bloody though, and in my home only this time he is unconscious, wonderful.

Sighing I stand up while grabbing a hold of both of his wrists as I rise up. I decided to drag him to my room since its closer and I don't want to wake my mom or Hana up. I feel bad that I am possibly giving an injured person rug burn but I need to get him out of the hall. I drop him in the middle of my floor huffing and puffing out of breath. Gosh I need to work out more.

I rush out of my room to close and lock the front door as well as find the first aid kit to fix Sasuke up.

Coming back to my to find him propped up against my bed looking around in a daze. I close my door behind me as soft as possible before getting down on my knees and crawling towards him.

"Hi." I offer softly. His eyes focus on me for a couple seconds before he shuts them, tilts his head back and groans in pain. I look him over noticing that his knuckles are bleeding and ripped up, clear signs of a black eye forming, some random scratches, and he re-busted his lip overall he looks and sounds like he is a lot of pain. I get up and run back to the kitchen grab a baggie, fill it with ice, and wrap it in a towel. I go back to the room, hover over Sasuke and gently place it on his right eye holding it there until he grabs it himself. I start to pull out the stuff I need to clean him up

"What happen?" I ask softly while wiping the blood away from his knuckles. I graze my thumb over the cuts and I hear him hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I soon realized that I wasn't going to get a reply out of him. The only reaction I will receive is his onyx eyes staring at me. I shook my head and set back to work fixing him up, cleaning cuts, smearing cream, and bandaging his fist.

As I finished I look him over proud of my handy work. Sighing I close my eyes and offer him a small smile and lean forward shifting my weight onto my palms.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" I look him directly in the eyes before shifting them away to look at my blanket. I'm starting to regret having him here. When I'm not fixing him up or am totally engrossed in something he makes me very nervous and shifty. I really do wonder what he is doing at my house and why he is all banged up again.

"Why are you even here?" I try again but I still receive the same reply, complete silence. I run my fingers through my hair and exhale slowly before going around him and climbing onto my bed, ripping the top cover off and draping it over Sasuke. I let my legs hang off the bed next to him. My bed was on the lower side so my feet touched the floor and almost bent at a complete 90 degree angle, Sasuke's head actually past my knees.

"Do you ever plan on answering me?" I ask once again. If he doesn't answer this time I won't ask anymore and just leave him a-. Before I even finish my thought he jumps up to his feet and twirls around looking down at me his eyes burning with anger.

"Would you shut the hell up and stop asking me so many god damn questions! Fuck!" He growls at me. I look up at him with my eyes wide, glasses slipping down and gripping the ends of my bed tightly in fear of what he may do. He lets a huff of air out and turns his face away from mine. He then runs his fingers through his tousled black-blue hair hissing in pain when he flexes his knuckles to tight. There is an awkward silence as he keeps his eyes closed and sways slightly he then turns his back to me and sinks back to his original position. I bite my lip, squeeze my eyes closed, take a deep breath, and let it out slowly as though I am releasing my fears. If only it was that easy.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. So can you fucking stop staring at me with those stupid scared doe eyes." He commanded with slight difficulty in the beginning like he wasn't use to apologizing. He has his head against my bed his jaw locked and not prepared to talk anymore. We sat in silence for what felt to be minutes.

Feeling bad for upsetting him I reach over hesitantly to brush the hair off of his forehead. His eyes open slowly then look at me and shift his head onto my right knee where he lets out a long sigh. A little unsure of what to do I set my right hand on top of his head letting my fingers run through his hair cautiously. I hear him let out a sigh of content which in turn gives me a bit more confidence to let my finger freely run through his hair rubbing and massaging his head let him relax. Before I even know it I have fallen asleep on my side using my right arm as a pillow, my hand still rested on Sasuke's head, and my glasses on the floor after slipping off my face. Sasuke's head is still on my leg and him sleeping soundly, legs stretched out in front of him and one hand rested on my foot.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

I wake up slowly my muscles groaning in pain from falling asleep sitting up. What the fuck did I do last night my whole body hurts. Moaning out loud I open my eyes up and look around seeing that I am definitely not in my own room. I lift my head up feeling a pressure leave the top of it. Getting up to my feet I turn around and see that girl lying on the bed. She looks good just lying there in her mini shorts and tank top. My eyes scan over her before realizing who she is and where I am. Why the hell am I here again? I look down at my hands and see them all bandaged up. Oh that's right Suigetsu and I got into a fight last night. It was a pretty bad one but that asshole deserved what he got. I walked through the door out of that girl's room only to come face to face with a woman that looked almost exactly like the one sleeping in the room behind me. She grins seeming not to be surprised at all for a boy to be coming out of her daughter's room.

I never would have taken girly back there for someone that has boys in her room so often it doesn't even surprise her mom.

"I see your back. I have to leave right now so can you let Hina know I need her to drop Hanabi off at the bus stop on the way to school today?" Her voice rings clear in my ears she sounds nothing like the nerd. I was expecting a soft spoken woman not a voice full of energy. I'm a little too taken back to talk so I just nod my head and she makes her way out the front door only stopping to wave bye. It slowly becomes increasingly awkward standing in a hallway so I turn to leave but I hear a thud and a slow drawn out ouch. I shake my head and start walking again only to be stopped in my tracks

"Sasuke?" the nerd calls out in confusion and sleepiness. Hearing her call my name has me floored for a few seconds before I am speed walking almost running out the front door. I hurry down the stairs skipping a few and jumping down some. I need to get home and away from the nerd. I hate the way she says my name it sounds clumsy and unsure with a hint of fear. It bothered me.

Right away when I got home I go directly to my room upstairs. I look into the bathroom and survey the damage. My right eye has started to bruise and my bottom lip has a cut on it overall my face doesn't look that messed up but Suigetsu was a whole different story can't wait to see him at school. I hop into the shower and get all clean before heading back into my room to get dressed.

I throw on a black leather jacket over a black button up cardigan with white buttons which is over a black tank top, a pair of grey loose skinny jeans, my favorite long necklace with my house keys on the end, and a black G-shock watch. I check myself out in the mirror. Damn I'm hot! I grab my military boots putting them on and walk out of my room.

Checking my watch I see I'm an hour late to school deciding not caring I stroll my way downstairs snag my backpack off the stair railing before heading to the garage door. I grab the garage door opener off the shelf near the door and press the button. As the door slides open I saunter over to my black 2009 Kawasaki Ninja 500R. My dad buys me whatever I want just because he is never home and just wants me to leave him alone.

I would normally walk to school but since I am late I might as well ride my bike. I situate my helmet on my head and I'm off. I park my bike in between Naruto's and Sakura's cars, climb off, take my helmet off and shake my hair out. I check my watch ones more to see that I am suppose to be in my 3rd period class. Not wanting to go to class I make my way to my favorite teacher's class. But first I have to stop by my locker because I wasn't going to lug around my helmet.

Stopping at my locker I stand in front of it, spin my combo in and when I open it a couple notes fall out which I just look at then put my helmet away and snatch out my grey beanie. I shake my hair out and slide the beanie on the back part of my head then slink off to Kakashi's class.

While walking I see little miss nerd walking ahead of me. I look her over from head to toe to see how she is looking today. Little miss nerd was wearing funny looking clothes almost like she stole from her grandma's clothes. From what I can see is that she is wearing a high collared pinkish-orange colored shirt with a thick white cardigan over it, also a tan skirt, and socks that were just a shade lighter than the skirt with white shoes. Smirking I decide to mess with her a little. I take longer stride to catch up to her, which isn't that hard, when I'm almost directly behind her slightly to her left I sling my right arm over her shoulder resting my hand in between her boobs.

"Hows it go nerd?" I whisper into her ear after she freezes up because of where my hand is placed. I look at her face and see it is flushed a dark shade of red. She tries to turn her head away hiding her face with her long hair. I'm having none of that so using my other hand I lightly grip her chin and turn her face towards me. She stares at me with those stupid scared doe eyes which pisses me off.

"Hello Sasuke, how are your hands?" Her voice quivers a little and she tries to shift her eyes away from mine to check my injuries. I began to scowl then back away from her removing my hand from her chin and moving my right to rest on her shoulder. She starts to relax after that but then ducks under my arm and takes a couple steps away from me still having a lingering blush.

"Their fine. Where are you heading anyways?" I mumbled the first half not use to being rejected and being cared for.

"I'm heading back to Mr. Hatake's class, I forgot something in my locker." She answered softly. I perk up a bit when I hear her say that. That is the exact place I'm heading. Kakashi is the only teacher I know that can fight back with me. We butt heads but he is an overall chill teacher. I look at the girl next to me once more. Gosh she is even wearing pearls like a grandma. As I look at her some more I remember how she looked this morning. Why is she wearing the baggy grandma clothes with a body like her's?

Shrugging it off I stuff my hands in my pockets as we stand in front of Kakashi's door. She opens the door and starts to walk in before flinching back, stopping, taking a deep breath then starting again. Furrowing my eyebrows I step in after her letting the door close behind me and lean against the wall watching her. Why did she flinch back like that? I watch her climb to her seat and see her sitting down then launching up again. I see her grimace and pass her hand over her bottom and chair than sits back down. When I look next to her chair I see tacks on the floor next to her. I grit my teeth together tightly.

What the hell no one but me should be picking on her. I thought I staked my claim to her yesterday. I look over to Kakashi's desk seeing her staring at me with an eyebrow raised. Smirking I stalk over to his desk.

"Sup Kakashi." I greet him smoothly. He rolls his eyes at me and turns his whole body towards me then stands. "Sasuke why are you in my class and not in your own class?" I shift my eyes to Hinata than back to her.

"I was walking Hinata to class and stopping to talk to my favoritest teacher." I look around the class and see shocked faces when they hear me say I walked the nerd to class.

"Thanks for bring Hinata back. Oh and favoritest isn't a word Sasuke. If you are using words like that I must have failed you as an English teacher." I give him a small smile and a chuckle. He lowers his voice and continues talking "You can go ahead and stay since there is only 15 minutes left before class ends and I know you probably arrived late to school." See this is why He is my favorite teacher. I sit down on the extra chair near his desk; I look up and make eye contact with shocked lavender-grey eyes. I give her a smug smirk and continue staring her down as I wait for the bell to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review! Please and Thank You:)!<strong>


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

This isn't a chapter. I'm sorry everyone I'm going to continue the story but right now I am sick so I will only be able to write when I am feeling up to it. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the story and I am working on it when I'm not sleeping because of my medicine. The next chapter is going to be a bit on the shorter side but I'm more than half way done with it.

Love-Jessica-Rose


	6. Chapter 5

I just finished these this morning so it is still unedited so there may be a whole lot more grammar errors, spelling, and missing words.

Please review and Thank you for reading:).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I slipped out of the classroom just before the bell rings and lean coolly against the wall near the door waiting. I watch the nerd walk out the door looking down the hallway then sigh and straighten up. Before she walks off I swoop in and sling my arm over her shoulder.

"Bet you thought you got rid of me didn't you." I whisper into her ear. She tenses, bites her lip, shrugs my arm off her shoulder then shrinks into herself. We both have the same class next so I decided to bless the little nerd with my presence as we walk there.

We walk into the class and anyone in there stares I scowl at them and stalk my way away from the nerd and drop myself into my seat.

"What was that?" I hear my best friend ask. I roll my eyes over to him. Naruto is hovering over me with his arm around his perfect little girlfriend Sakura.

"Nothing." I grumble sinking deeper into my seat trying to get comfortable.

"Dude, that wasn't anything you know it wasn't. I don't care about what you do but if you didn't already think about it you being near Hinata is just going to cause her problems." I hear the concern in his voice. I ignore him and kick my feet up on the desk.

"You should just leave him alone baby he obviously doesn't care." I hear Sakura almost purr at Naruto who just shakes his head and gets ready to walk her to her class next door. As the walk off I look up and lock eyes with Sakura. She winks and licks her lips trying to be seductive. She has been hitting on me behind Naruto's back since they started dating a couple months ago. I already hit that so I won't touch that again. She wasn't that good anyways. I hear soft pitter patter of feet to my left and know the nerd has finally decided to sit down. I see her in the corner of my eye laying her bag on the desk, pulling out the text book and notebook, arranging them neatly on her desk, and then fixing her skirt flattening it and crossing her legs. I look at her legs dragging my eyes up and down. They look creamy white and soft. The bell rings bringing me out of my ogling of Hinata's legs.

As that time comes to work on our work which I chose not to do since I don't care enough. I see the nerd working on her stuff. I kick back and pull out my itouch and start playing a little street fighter. In the middle of my fight I hear and feel a vibration come from my left. I furrow my eyebrows pulling out my phone checking it seeing I have no new messages. To my slight amusement I see the nerd slightly freak out clutching at her hip. She props her Pre-Cal textbook up so it's wide open and standing up on its own. The nerd slips her phone out of her hip pocket and hides it behind her book. I shake my head at her noting how unsubtle she is. She slightly turns so her back is facing me more and unknown to her I can get a clear view of her phone screen if I crane my neck slightly. Curiosity gets the better of me when I see her face pinch up in confusion. I glance over at her phone.

"Hey I texted you yesterday but you never texted me back. I got your number from Ino btw. I know we just met yesterday but I wanted to know if it's alright if I pick you up from school for some ice cream or something. –Sasori ;)" As I read the text I get a burning feeling of anger especially as I see her blush and smile at the message. I clinch the desk edge hard feeling my knuckles burn with pain but I ignore it reading as she types a reply.

"Sure, I'd love to go get ice cream with you ." I clench my jaw tightly and resist the urge to rip the phone from her grasp and throw it on the floor. Stupid nerd shouldn't have any friends, she shouldn't be sending little smiley faces to anyone especially to a dude. I see her giggle and smile at the screen of her phone for the rest of the period while I get angrier and angrier by the second.

The bell rings but I'm so deep in my angry thoughts at the nerd that I almost miss her zip out the class door. Since I can't ask her about this stupid little fucker I'll just have to see him for myself.

-Hinata P.O.V-

I head toward the cafeteria with a slight skip in my step. I'm so happy that I have something to look forward to after school not going home alone and doing homework. I mid step I stop. Oh my gosh I just realized that the text I probably got last night was probably from Sasori. I feel so bad for not replying to his message last night. I was so caught up in Sasuke that I forgot to check it this morning as well. Oh well at least I let him know that it was okay to come and get me today. I'll just make it up to him when we go out for ice cream today.

After grabbing my food from the lunch line I head over to my normal table and see Ino and TenTen already there. I sit my tray down next to TenTen and smile at the both of them.

"Hey Hina I heard this morning from some kids that they saw you cuddled up with Sasuke walking to class. What's up with that?" Ino gets straight to the point wiggling her eyebrow suggestively. TenTen has her face scrunched up with confusion but I see a slight hint of disapproving in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sasuke was just getting into my personal space is all he just won't leave me alone. I wasn't cuddled up to him." I mumbled the last part slightly upset with the fact that people thought I was cuddling up with one of my tormentors.

I really didn't know what was going on with him today. He comes out of nowhere, whispers in my ear, and always having his arms over my shoulder sometimes having his hands near places they shouldn't. I really wish he would leave me alone. I keep getting people glaring at me especially girls. I was never given this many glares in my life. When I was at school either I was the object of bullying or they ignored me completely. I preferred to be ignored and not given this bad attention which I have Sasuke to thank for.

"Well just letting you know a lot of girls where talking and I heard that not too many where happy with you being so close to Sasuke. But don't worry if someone does anything to you I'll kick their asses guy or girl." She winks at me and I smile at her.

"Ah are we still having that sleepover this weekend guys? My mom wants me to make sure." TenTen looks at us both. Every other weekend we try to have a sleepover since Ino has a job and TenTen's mom lets her only go out on the weekends.

"Yeah my mom said it was alright." Ino nodded her head in agreement with what I said. "Whose house is it going to be at again?"

"Mine. I think it's my turn this time." TenTen answered me. I just bobbed my head as the conversation started to flow about what to bring and what we were going to do. Soon the bell went off and I headed off to being miserable again.

After school I stood at the front gate. I shifted from my left and right foot, fidgeting, and waiting for Sasori. I hope he didn't forget. I lean forward and look down both sides of the street. When I look in the direction of back into the school I see Sasuke stalking his way over. I try to sneakily smash myself against the white cement wall in hopes of him not seeing me. At last my wish didn't come true. He hovered over me while I tried to melt into the wall, clinging desperately to the cement, and my tan bag hanging off my wrist. The look in his eyes let me know he wasn't happy about something. They had a gleam of anger in them.

"What are you doing out here nerd, your friends ditch you and finally seeing you're a complete loser. Fucking freak." He growled out at me. I tried to sink farther into the wall and shift my eyes away from, craning my head to see if anyone would walk by and help me. When I saw that no one was around I made a small meep noise and flicked my eyes up to Sasuke's face.

"You think someone would really want to help you. You got to be kidding me. Everyone hates you and fucking know it." He lets out a dry laugh before resting his right hand on my chest lightly pushing me against the wall. I don't even know what's going on anymore. One second he is spitting angry words at me and now he is nuzzling his nose into my neck. My head spins from all the confusing. I don't know what to do in a situation like this. As I feel his hot breath on my neck I'm yanked away from Sasuke's cage and into a warm embrace.

"What's going on here?" When I hear my savior's voice I know who it is, Sasori. I couldn't miss that thick accent anywhere. I tilt my head back to confirm my assumption. When I see that is really him I release a sigh of relief before sinking into him.

"Well?" Sasori asks a little angry. I shift my eyes over to Sasuke to see him scowling deeply.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yells at Sasori looking almost ready to jump at him. I flinch back at his tone. "That's my fucking girlfriend you're putting your disgusting hands on." He claims. I gasp and my eyes open as wide a saucer in shock. I quickly snap my head to Sasori when I feel his hands drop from my arms. Oh gosh please don't let him believe Sasuke. I look at Sasori and see he is simple grinning in almost a mocking way.

"Oh yeah is she now?" Sasori taunts him still grinning. In my mind I am completely freaking out. I don't want Sasuke to pick a fight and I don't want Sasori to get into a fight. Even though Sasuke is hurt I don't want to test how well he still fights. Sasuke inches closer to us; I'm standing in between them hoping nothing will happen.

"Yeah she is now get the fuck away from her before I have to kick your ass." Sasuke leans over me. Both of them stand towering over me. I rest my hands on both of their chest more closely to their stomachs just in case I have to push them apart. I may be small but I can try.

"Ah well if she is your girlfriend then why did she have a look of complete fear on her face mmh? If she really was your girlfriend you should treat her better she looked like a scared little bunny." Sasori continues mocking Sasuke. A blush dusts across my cheeks and nose when Sasori calls me a bunny, I love bunnies but I don't want to be compared to a scared one. I see Sasuke look down at me and snap his head back up growling at Sasori about ready to swing. Just as I thought Sasuke swings at Sasori which barely clips him in the chin since he stepped back. Sasori still is wearing that grin. He's taunting him I know Sasuke's temper; I know how violent he can be. My head is spinning again from the level shift as I'm once again tugged but this time to my left into Sasuke. My glasses fall to the floor luckily landing on my bag safely. I become slightly annoyed about being yanked around like a rag doll but it is quickly overshadowed with fear. When I feel Sasuke is about ready to either swing again or bark out some more words I grip a hand full of his clothes.

"Sasuke." I try to call out calm and softly but it comes out more like a quiver of fear. I look up at him. He looks all blurry and fuzzy but I try to train my eyes on his face more specifically on his eyes. I feel him relax a little before tensing up all over again. He grabs me by my shoulders and puts me at arm's length.

"I told you don't look at me with those stupid scared doe eyes." I hear him take a step which I assume is away from me because his blur got farther. In an attempt to gain my vision back I reach down and snag my glasses putting them back in their proper place. I look at him again and his face is still scrunched up in anger. I feel Sasori grab my hand and start pulling me in the opposite direction of Sasuke. Reaching down I swoop up my bag before I slowly start walking away from him, I keep my eyes on him over my shoulder watching his face. For a second I see a slight glint of hurt in his eyes. I look away and look again. This time it's gone. Maybe it was never there to begin with.

For some reason I still feel really guilty and want to apologize.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Please review and once again Thank you for reading3!


	7. Chapter 6

**I would like to let you guys know that this story was originally not a fanfiction so if you see wrong name or anything please let me know so I can fix them. Also I would like to say that if you ever want to see how the original characters look or want to see some of the outfits I use. I have them on my photobucket account so just let me know and I will post a link on my profile.**

**Thank you for continuing to read my story:).**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

After the whole incident with Sasuke, Sasori had dragged me to his Jeep, made me get into the passenger's seat, and drove off to some ice cream place. The whole car ride was filled with music coming out of Sasori's speakers. I sat in my seat fidgeting, playing with the seatbelt, and stealing glances at Sasori's face which had dropped from the mocking smile to an emotionless mask. I wanted to ask him if he was alright but I was too scared so I just sat back and listen to the music.

Once I was tuned in with the music I realized that a song I actually knew was playing through the speakers. I hummed along to Black Cat by Mayday Parade while I bobbed my head to the music. I saw Sasori steal a few glances at me in the corner of my eye so in an attempt to make him smile I tried to belt out the chorus of the song. It didn't come out as loud as I would have liked but I think he realized what I was trying to so he started to sing along to the song as well. By the second verse we were both singing and nodding our heads. I was happy that I got that smile back on his face the one that she liked.

By the third song they had pulled into the parking lot of Cold Stone's Creamery. When I saw it I was bouncing in my seat with excitement. I have been her probably only once in my whole life. I went with my mom when I was younger after my piano competition that I had won.

Sasori and I both got out of the car and started walking towards the place. While we were walking I kept feeling Sasori's hand brush against mine. It made me slightly nervous but it's not like I hated it so I didn't attempt to move my hand away. As we walked in Sasori had grabbed a hold of my hand. The complete time we were in line I was blushing and trying to look anywhere but at him. Sasori ordered us a Cookie Minster. It had my favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip with double stuffed Oreos, and fudge covering it. It looked like a lot so I saw why he only ordered one. We sat down in the corner of the store; Sasori pulled his chair up next to mine still lightly gripping my hand giving me the choice to pull it away whenever I wanted. I continued holding his hand and dug into the ice cream shyly.

"So" Sasori started "Who was that guy?" I knew exactly who he was talking about but I really didn't want to talk about it. So I didn't answer and started to shift the Oreo out of the way of the ice cream I wanted to scoop.

"Was he really your boyfriend?" I felt Sasori's hand start to slip out of my grasp so I gripped it tightly not wanting to lose the warmth and shook my head vigorously. I didn't want him to misunderstand so I finally answered back awkwardly that is.

"No, that was Sasuke he my friend I guess." I said slowly almost testing the words out on my tongue. I didn't want to take bad about someone so I went with the safe choice. I also didn't want Sasori to know that I'm picked on at school. So I tried to cover it up with the best lie I could think of.

"He just didn't know who you were so he was worried I think." I looked up at him and saw him shake his head I don't think he bought it but he didn't look like he was going to push it either. He played with his lip ring a little before speaking.

"Well, tell your friend to chill his nuts because he sounded like a psychotic possessive boyfriend." He sneered when he said friend. I knew he was upset by the whole thing and didn't believe me when I said he was my friend but I'm happy he dropped it.

"I didn't know you liked Mayday Parade." Sasori stated almost asked me. I nodded my head. My friend from back home introduced me to them and ever since then I have gone out of my way to buy their CDs. Eventually our conversation slowly came into the topic of music. I learned he listened to mostly screamo and rock but would sometimes listen to other things. I let him know I had no idea what screamo was and told him that I liked everything even some country because sometimes there can be a good country song out there. The conversation ended with him promising to let me borrow his iPod or some CDs someday.

After we had ice cream Sasori took me to a nearby park where we sat on the swings. I was really enjoying my time with Sasori. He made me smile so much I could feel my cheeks start to hurt from smiling so much. I didn't care because I was happy.

"Do you want a push?" Sasori offered. I smiled widely and nodded my head. He climbed off his seat, positioned himself behind me, and started pushing. I kicked my feet back and forth propelling myself higher with the assistance of Sasori. I wanted to try jumping off the swing. My mom always told me it was dangerous but I always wanted to try. So I stopped kicking and let myself slow to where only Sasori's pushes were moving me.

"One, two, three!" I launched myself off the swing and into mid air. As I came to my landing I landed and stumbled giggling the whole time from the rush. When I stumbled I slammed into a warm body. I clung to the figure and shook my head trying to clear up the excitement.

"Oh my gosh guys look I get girls flying at me from left, right and above." I heard a girl's voice say. Looking up I saw a pretty girl staring down at me with amber colored eyes. Blushing I let go and take a step back crashing into another body. I tilted my head back and saw it was Sasori I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sasori my man! How the fuck are you?" I hear a deep voice bellow out. I see Sasori smirk and reach out a hand to give the other guy a hand slap and knuckle touch. I look up at the other guy and see a large male.

The other guy stands tall, squared shoulders, and looks like a big bear. He has no facial hair his face looked completely smooth and clean. His hair looks like it is was silvery and medium. From what I remember from Rose's descriptions of piercings he has snake bites and a septum piercing, all silver rings. He kind of looks scary but with him grinning that big I doubt he is a mean person.

Sasori walks from behind me and starts talking to the larger man so I'm left there stand awkwardly by myself. Well that is until the girl looks down on me and smiles. I smile back and shift around a bit uncomfortable with a stranger.

"Hey little chicka my name it Konan." She offers me a soft smile when she sees me wringing my skirt and shifting my eyes down. I lift my hand up slowly completely unsure of myself.

"I'm Hinata." I bite my lower lip and shift my eyes over to Sasori to see him throwing his head back in a laugh. I look back at the girl and once again am met with shiny amber eyes. This girl was beyond beautiful. She had blue hair and a pink streak of hair; it's all in a messy braid off onto her right shoulder. Her lips are painted a bloody red and look all glossy and above her top lip she has angel bites. I stare at her in awe.

"Oh my gosh aren't you the most adorable thing I have ever seen!" She starts to gush, wrapping her arms around me, and squeezing me to her. When she does this my face goes directly into her boobs. I blush hotly and turn my face towards Sasori and the other guy. She sways us back and forth still saying that I was cute, adorable, and all this stuff. To keep my balance I cling to the bottom of her top at her hips. The boys finally look over and come to my rescue. Sasori pries Konan off of me and pulls me to his side. The way things were going with this girl I think I would have suffocated.

"Sorry Konan is like the only girl in our circle of friends so she got a little excited seeing one of us with a girl she actually thinks is cute." I blushed as the large man explained to me. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Okay guys this is Hinata." Sasori puts me in front of him and holds me out to the two. Konan's eyes shine and she reaches out to pull me to her again. She fails to do so because Sasori yanks be back when she reaches out.

"Hey little Hinata I'm Hidan." The large male, Hidan, says grinning at me. This guy must be at least like 6'4 or something because he was huge!

Sasori removes his hands from my shoulder and I reach out my hand to shake Hidan's. Once we shake he pulls me into his arms and squeezes me into a bear hug. I awkwardly pat his back when he picks me up off the floor and I can't breathe. Once I am settled back with my feet on the floor I smile softly and the bear like man. Konan then pulls me to her side and starts asking me a whole bunch of questions which I try to answer to the best of my ability.

We end up hang out with Konan and Hidan until I see what time it is when I put Konan's and Hidan's phone numbers in my phone. I had to get home soon before Hanabi does so I tugged on Sasori's sleeve to gain his attention. His eyes shifted from Hidan and Konan's battering and to me with confusion in his eyes.

"Sasori I have to go. My sister will be home soon." I blushed when I said his name. I have never said it before and I kind of liked saying it. He nodded.

"Hey yo guys I have to take Hinata home now." I'm starting to like to hear him talk, I really like his accent. Konan and Hidan whine saying they want to come. Sasori just rolls his eyes and start walking to the car with them trailing after us.

We arrive at my apartment complex and climb out after saying by to the two in the back. I start to walk to the stair when I hear the car door close. I turn around and see Sasori trying to catch up to me so I stop walking. Once he is next to me we start walking again. I guess he intends to walk me to my door.

As we are standing in front of my apartment door I reach for the doorknob only to be stopped. Sasori grabbed a hold of my hand at my side. I turn towards him. He leans down lightly peaking me on the cheek and whispers good night in my ear before walking away. I stand there staring after him hold my hand to my cheek and blushing.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think I love reading your guys reviews.<p>

Oh before I forget. If you guys really want I can make both a Sasori and Sasuke ending or just start from where I left off at and make this into A SasoHina. I will have to tweak the story a bit and this one will stay up but I think I could do it for my fellow readers. That is only if you guys really want so let me know alright guys if you want:  
>1. A branch off of this story into a SasoHina<br>2. A ending for SasoHina  
>3. you guys don't want any of that<p>

So please let me know in your review If I get enough of you guys saying one or the other I will do it just for you guys ;).


	8. Author's Note 2

**Sorry this isn't a chapter but the next chapter is being worked on I just thought I'd clear up and misunderstandings first:).**

* * *

><p>Okay guys I think I may have said something that had led to a misunderstanding.<br>This story "Lucky or Unlucky" will stay a Sasuke x Hinata story but with your guys votes I might make an alternative ending.

Also with your guys votes I may just make a spin-off from "Lucky or Unlucky". It will be a Sasori x Hinata and it will not take the place of "Lucky or Unlucky". It will have its own identity almost. It will be categorized under Sasori x Hinata and will have its own name which I may need help on or I might just call it a spin off. The story may have similar scenes but in its own it will branch-off and be all amazing on its own lol.

If there are any more question, confusions, and or anything pm me or leave a review I will make sure to reply:).


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm super sorry guys for the late-ish update. I just started school again so I haven't had all the time to finish up the chapter but as you can see I did:). This is the longest chapter I wrote. It got a little out of hand again sorry ;p.**

**Please enjoy and review review review. I'm still taking votes. Votes end this Sunday night:).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Oh gosh I'm so tired. I groaned as I climbed out of bed. When I went to bed last night I couldn't sleep a wink. I lied awake all night letting it sink in that the time I spent with Sasori wasn't hanging out like I thought it was, it was a date and I had really enjoyed it.

I was on autopilot as I packed my bag for the weekend. Today me and Ino were suppose to head over to Tenten's house and I didn't get any time to pack last night. I shoved all my necessities into my bag making sure to pack my contacts and my prettiest clothes. Ino loved making me and Tenten look extra pretty, she says, and makes me wear my contacts while dressing us in really cute comfortable clothes.

"Hina baby you ready to go?" I hear Ino yell from the doorway. I collect all my stuff and head for the door. I smile at Ino as she comes into my vision, I handed her my bag and ran back inside. I launched myself at my mom while she had her back turned. I hugged her from behind.

"Bye Mom I'll see you Sunday night." She turns around and hugs me and kisses me on both cheeks.

"Be safe baby I'll see you then." She smiles at me and I let go of her to go to Hanabi. I kiss her on the top of the head and say bye. I head back over to Ino and we are off to Tenten's house using public transportation.

As we arrive in front of a cozy looking house we head to the door. Ino knocks softly on the door. It is our first time coming over so I know I'm nervous and it looks like Ino is as well. When the door is pulled open we are greeted with the sight of Tenten. I let a small sigh of relief I didn't want to have to talk to her parents by myself because I would be tripping over my words left and right.

"Hey guys. Come on I'll take you to my room so you can drop your stuff off." She smiles at us and leads us down a hallway and into a room decorated in cute stuff. I scan over the room it has a lot of weapons decorating the walls. I go to set my bag down on the floor against the wall.

"Um we will probably be sleeping in the living room since my room is kind of small and crowded." Tenten says while leading us into the kitchen where both of her parents are. Her mom looks like she is cooking breakfast and her dad is sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Girls it's nice to see you two again." Tenten's mom smiled as she set a plate of food in front of Tenten's father . "Come sit I just finish making some food for you all." I slide into the seat across from Ten's dad. Ino and Tenten sit on both sides of me. She brings us each a plate of food and I stare down at the food she made with my mouth watering slightly. I haven't eaten since last night so I'm pretty hunger. Tenten's mom sits and we all start eating.

After Tenten's parents leave for work we all end up spiraled out on the floor in her living room. Ino has a hold of the remote so currently on the TV is Jerry Springer. As of late she has been addicted to that show. I laugh as she jumps out of her seat and starts booing when some girl says she cheated on her boyfriend with his brother. I look over at Tenten to see she is also laughing.

"Ino really shouldn't be watching this." I giggle and say to Tenten while we both watch Ino continue to yell at the screen. "So what are we doing today?" when I say that magically Ino comes back from the Jerry Springer world.

"Of course we are going to chill here for today and Tenten is going to tell us all about the mystery boy she likes." Ino grins and switches off the TV. Tenten blushes and shakes her head. She has been crushing on this boy since the start of this school year and Ino and I have been trying to figure out who it is. "Come on give us some hints." Ino pleads with her. Tenten just smiles and raises her first finger to her lips. Ino groans and crumbles to the floor rolling onto her stomach to faces us.

"Why don't we just leave Tenten alone. Who do you like Ino? You must like someone." I laugh at her and her dramatic ways.

"Well" Ino starts "I don't like anyone because the boys at our school are stupid but I must say some are incredibly hot." Both Tenten and I giggle as she goes off on a ramble about the boys at our school. "Anyways the only half decent boy there is Naruto Uzumaki." I nod my head in agreement. Naruto Uzumaki is the only nice boy at the school all the others are really mean. We continue talking about random stuff just having fun.

By night time we are dancing and have a whole lot of fun. I've completely come out of my shell as when we started dancing. I loved to dance for me it's one of those things that you don't let people know about unless it comes out. I'm in my socks dancing in front of Ino when I break into a double turn landing perfectly. I smile up at Ino shyly as she stares at me in awe, she then giggles and tries to do the turns. When she doesn't get the turn right she pouts then lets out a laugh when she can't take herself seriously anymore.

"Hinata! How did you do that?" Tenten asks in slight confusion. I just shrug my shoulders and tried to play it off as if it wasn't anything special. Both Tenten and Ino continue to try and do a spin but eventually they both get dizzy and fall to the ground. I just stay standing with my hands on my hips smiling down at them. As soon as a new song comes on I start dancing around for them doing little leaps and twirls, laughing the whole time. I completely let myself go as I put on a little show for them doing any dance moves that come to mind.

Once the song ends they jump up applauding and grinning at me. I just smile back huffing from all the dancing I just did.

"I took a little ballet and hip hop." I say smoothly. I really have been doing ballet since I was able to walk and I took hip hop for a couple years before I moved here. I love dancing but I never got back into after I moved. After doing all that I re realized how much I adore it. I should probably ask my mom to sign me up again for dance classes.

They shoot questions at me left and right. I try to answer them to the best of my ability but I don't answer all of them just some. Ino asking me if she can record me doing a dance for her, at first I'm unsure but in the end I agree to it. I pick a song and let myself go as she records me on her camera. Deep down I was really nervous to be doing this I have never seen myself really dance. You can only tell so much from watching yourself in the mirror. I hope I was doing alright. Once I finished she gave me a thumbs up and tucked away her camera.

We continue to dance and mess around for the rest of the night having the most fun I have had in a while with them. Even took some silly pictures that we were going to print out when we got the chance.

The next morning we got up did the same thing as last morning but this time we got ready to go to the mall. Ino wanted to go to the mall to get some new clothes and buy some new makeup. Tenten and I were just dragged along for the ride. I have a sneaky suspicion that this is her giving herself an opportunity to dress us up. She made both me wear my contacts; she claimed it makes my eye color stand out even more.

We were all dress and fed by noon-ish. We decided to have a little adventure so we took the bus instead of having Tenten's mom drop us off. The whole way there was a lot of getting lost, wrong buses, waiting, and awkward leering from old men. By the time we arrived at the mall it was around two. The original plan was to get there so there wasn't that many people but now the place was packed.

Standing in front glass doors all three of us took a deep breath and locked arms in an attempt not to get lost from one another.

The place was more crowded than it looked from outside also it was extra loud with so many conversations going on and music being played by stores. I was being shoved, stepped on, and being rubbed against by complete strangers. While we were squished together I felt someone start sliding my shirt up with their hands. In my shock I unraveled my arm from Ino's and tugged down my shirt with both hands just to get knocked over onto a bench anyways. By the time I was standing I realized I had completely been left. Oh no what was I going to do the place was completely packed and I had left my phone in Tenten's room charging. I started panicking and walking in random direction squeezing in between people.

I end up in front of a men's store when I finally decided to take a seat and think everything clearly. I can't believe I got lost. What makes it worse is I'm dressed completely out of my comfort zone. I buried my face in my hands and continued wallowing in self pity. While I was doing this I didn't realize a group of boys surround me.

"Hey cutie, what's wrong?" I hear a raspy voice come from my left. I lift my head out of my hands and see a guy I don't know sitting next to me. I then look to my right and see another boy I don't know and standing in front of me another two boys leering down my shirt. I sit up ram rod straight and try to cover myself to the best of my ability with the clothing I have. I try to shift back into the seat feeling very trapped with the way I am surrounded by these boys.

"Um well you see I lost my friends and I can't find them." I tell them above a whisper. I start fidgeting with the end of my shirt and staring into my lap unsure of where I should look. I don't know these boys so I'm becoming very uncomfortable. The boy on my right brushes his fingers across my knee which causes me to slightly jump away from him shifting to my left.

"Already trying to jump into my lap eh." He says in a cocky voice. They other boys laugh and continue leering at me like I'm a piece of meat. I close my eyes tight and press myself into the back of the bench wish either to disappear or for someone, anyone I know, to come and get me. The guy right diagonally of me reaches his hand out to, I assume, brush his hand across my hair and cheek. As I get ready to flinch back a hand shoots out of nowhere gripping the guy's wrist tightly before being thrown down harshly. A boy then steps into my view reaching down and ripping both males from their seats at my side. I stare in awe and confusion as the boy glares at the four boys.

"What the fuck do you guys think your doing!" when I hear the voice ring through my ears I realized I was just saved by Sasuke. I did ask for anyone. I see Sasuke clinching his fist tightly and shaking with anger. I felt bad for those boys but right now even if I wanted to help them away from Sasuke I couldn't.

"Nothin man we were just talking to the chick over there. Chill out." one of the boys replies smoothly like they just weren't harassing me. I gasped quietly when Sasuke reached over hand yanked the kid by his shirt towards him. I furrowed my brows I don't know what Sasuke said to the guy but now he and his friends were scurrying off throwing me one more lecherous look over their shoulders.

Sasuke and I stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before I shot up out of my seat. I wanted to thank him for saving me so I tugged lightly on the back of his shirt. Sasuke whirled around and stared me dead in the eye. I looked down and bite down on my lip from nervousness. He reached out and rested his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it, and grabbing my chin with his other hand keeping my head completely still looking at him. Sasuke continued to stare into my eyes for a few seconds.

"Just as I thought." He confirmed something to himself. I didn't know what he was talking about so I just shifted my eyes around until I settled on looking at his nose. I was downright confused and embarrassed right now. Sasuke moved his hold from my face and rested his hand on my other shoulder. I continued looking at him. His eyes flashed in annoyance and I think I saw something else but I didn't look long enough to see.

"Are you stupid or something!" He shouts at me and shakes me some "What the hell are you even doing here looking like like." He breaks off stuttering, dropping his head onto my shoulder letting out a heavy sigh.

"You shouldn't be walking around by yourself." Sasuke mumbles into my shoulder. His hot breath makes me uncomfortable and the whole position makes my face flame red. I stand there like a plank not quite sure of where I should rest my hands. I leave them dangling at my side one clenching my shorts.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." I whisper still not comfortable. He drops one of his hands to my lower back pushing me closer to him which causes me to jump slightly and resist the pushing a little bit. I let him hold onto me even though I was uncomfortable. I was scared that if I pushed him away he would go back to being mean to me and saying hurtful things. So I gave in for the time being.

I don't know how long we stood there before I heard heels clicking and shoes tapping directly next to me.

"Whoa Sasuke you go missing for a half an hour and I find you wrapped around some girl nice dude." I heard a deep chuckle come from one of the people next to me. I turned my head to look only to see Sakura and an amused Naruto standing there. My hands shot up to Sasuke's shoulders and tried to push him away but his reaction to my rejection was to steel his body so I couldn't push away. I continued giving light shoves to his shoulder. Sakura's emerald green eyes locked eyes with me and gives me a dirty look which increased my shoves. I don't want her to hate me. She will make the bulling worse. I don't want to deal with more stuff than I already do.

Sasuke grabs a hold of my hands and backs off of me. My eyes shoot back to our audience and see Sakura fuming while Naruto starts walking towards us. Sasuke still doesn't let go of my hands. I'm increasingly getting freaked out. I panic openly and dig my nails into his fingers. He drops my hands quickly and sends me a squinted eyed glare.

"Can you fuck off Naruto and I wasn't wrapped around her alright." Sasuke said playfully giving Naruto a calm stare as if nothing that they saw really happened. Naruto just laughed at Sasuke and patted him on the shoulder which in turn Sasuke gave a crooked smile at. I watched the two interact in interest.

I haven't seen Sasuke smile like that before or even laugh so light and not angry or mocking. I was struck by how much I liked seeing him like this. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized all the attention was on me.

"Hi I'm Naruto. What's your name?" He walked over to me, sticking out his hand for me to shake and smiling at me. I gnawed on my lower lip and switched my gaze to looking at my shoes.

"Hinata." I muttered towards the floor. I shifted around playing with my feet using one foot to smash on the toes of the other. It distracted me from all the attention I was getting. I really didn't want them to know who I was. I don't want them to go to school or remember me and be all disappointed when they see I really don't look like this ever.

"Well Hinata, Sasuke told me that you're by yourself why don't you come and hang out with us." he spoke softly to me almost like he was talking to a scared child. I looked back up to him and gave him a little nod. When he reached out and patted me softly on my head I began to blush a little and gave him a small smile. He was so nice. I already knew he was but this just proves it to me all over again. As Naruto continued to keep his hand rested on my head and smiling at me which I was returning, I felt someone cling to my left hand and tugging me in that direction. I looked over and saw Sasuke with a scowl on his face.

Naruto dropped his hand and stood back to his natural height then walking back to the fuming and forgotten Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her and started whispering to her probably sweet little things because she still looked kind of angry but calmer.

Sasuke tugs me to his side not letting go of my hand once I'm there. We begin walking off to I don't know where. I hoped I'd see Ino or Tenten as I walked around in this group. The hand that Sasuke was gripping started to feel sweaty and gross. It was probably from me being nervous or the extra heat, maybe both but I really wanted to rip my hand away and wipe it off. In the end I just stared down at our joined hands hoping he wouldn't notice so I don't get embarrassed but then again notice so he would let go. I think he noticed finally because he dropped my hand and walked a step or two in front of me but still beside me.

Through a little probing, mostly by Naruto and a little bit by Sasuke, I ended up telling them that I got separated from my friends in the mall rush. Naruto offered me his phone when he heard that I was looking for Ino. Sakura got pretty angry that he had her phone number especially because everyone knew Sakura did not like Ino one bit. I ended up calling her. She freaked and told me to meet her at the food court. We headed that way immediately.

As we are standing in the food court area I see Ino and Tenten a huge wave of relief wash over me. When Ino sees me she darts over towards me with Tenten following close behind.

"Hinata Hyuga never ever scary me like that again!" She reaches out and smothers me to her chest rocking me back and forth, and twirling me around gushing over me. She sets me at arms' length away and looks me over worriedly before looking me in the eyes. "From now on your hand needs to be held everywhere you go. I never want you to get lost again."

I began to sputter completely embarrassed by her words. I'm 16 years old I don't think I need my hand held all the time. I try not to look at her as she rattles off about how if she doesn't hold my hand someone we are with will. I see Sasuke smirking amusement clearly shown on his face.

Once Ino is all done with me she turns around and sees Naruto. She almost tackles him as she rushes over giving him a hug. Sakura is clearly not happy with this but Ino seems completely oblivious. Ino thanks Naruto for bring me back and taking care of me.

"Actually I just lent her my phone Sasuke saved her from some pervs before I got there." Naruto slyly let out. Ino flipped around and eyed Sasuke who was standing there hands in pocket, slightly slouched against a wall, and eyes closed.

This whole situation was very embarrassing but this is just how she is but I still hope we could hurry and get out of here. I feel Tenten give me a big hug which I return and squeeze her a little.

After that was over Tenten thought we all had enough excitement and adventure so she suggested we head back home. We ended up calling her mom because we were too tired to navigate our way back and it was getting dark.

The rest of the night was filled with questions from both Ino and Tenten wondering what had happened to me. I was hesitant to tell them. I left out parts only telling them that Sasuke had helped me. Not about how he held me and rested his head on my shoulder, none of that.

**-Sasuke's Pov-**

"Alright you fucking shit faces I want you to let everyone know that I'm beyond pissed and I want no one and I mean no one to mess with Hinata Hyuga from this day forward." I pushed a kid up against the wall punching him directly in the face, hard enough to give him a black eye and maybe a broken nose but not enough to break his face in. The boy clung to his face as he slid down the wall. Once he sat on the floor I gave him a good solid kick to the stomach a couple times getting him to gasp and cough on the ground when I was done with him. I looked around and surveyed the damage I did the four boys on the floor.

After everyone had left I went hunting for the boys I caught today harassing the nerd. I let them know that I was coming after them before they had scurried off when I caught them. I didn't care if they tried to take me on all at once I'd still destroy them and I did. They all were lying on the ground moaning and holding onto parts of them.

Some of the guys I hung out with them I went out fighting had been at the mall so when I called them up they were with me to keep these dudes from running.

"Come on guys lets go." I told the two other guys I was with. I looked down at the boy who had felt up the nerd's leg. I stepped on his hand "Don't you ever let me catch you touching what's mine again." With ever word I applied more pressure and ground his hand into the floor until I heard the snap of bones. Satisfied with my handy work I sauntered off with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading don't forget review review review:).<p>

If you catch me making a mistake with names like how it said Ethan or when it said Emi or Madison those are the original characters names let me know so I can fix it lol. I didn't realize I did that until I was re reading it so I can prepare writing the next chapter:p.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys:)! Thanks for reading this far your all amazing;). So I would like to inform you all that part way through this I got into a bad mood a lot of things are going on in my life that just aren't to amazing so my mood came out in the chapter. It goes but I didn't really mean for it to come out like that:p.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review because you know you want to;D.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

I'm not so sure what is going on but I'm super confused. I walk down the hall looking left and right at all the people smiling at me more specifically the male population of the school. I checked down at what I was wearing making sure I didn't look to odd. I bet they are just mocking me. Oh no did my skirt get caught in my underwear again! I rush into the bathroom, stand in front of the mirror, and double check the back of my skirt.

Nope I'm all good. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Then why are they all smiling at me. Deciding to contemplate it later I head off to my class again.

Walking down the hall a girl rams her shoulder into mine. The force knocks all the books out of my hands. I squat down and start picking up my stuff when another pair of hands starts picking up my textbooks. Once I get it all I shoot up and look into an unfamiliar face.

"Here you go Hinata." The unknown boy goes to hand me my textbooks before he pulls them back. I knew it! He's probably going to throw my books across the hallway. I groan mentally preparing myself to be late to class. "Actually never mind I'll just hold these for you as I walk you to your class."

Alright now I'm officially confused. What is going on I'm completely freaked out now. I bet this is just a huge ploy anyways. I reach out for my textbooks.

"Um that won't be necessary really I can carry them myself." The boy pulls my books away from me and begins heading in the direction of my class. Feeling at a lose I trail behind the boy and listen to him chatter away like we are old friends.

Okay so I'm officially and utterly confused and freaked out. All the girls are being extra cruel today while the boys are being extra nice. Don't get me wrong the girls are never nice to me but it's just so odd to have the guys be nice to me. I walk into my math class and hustle to my chair just wanting to sit down and not think of trivial matter that will hopefully blow over soon.

As soon as I'm sitting I go about my normal routine pulling my stuff out of my bag but a bit more on edge. This is my worse class when it comes to them bulling me or pranking me. So I'm pretty sure the whole joke is going to end here and something horrible is going to happen to me while I'm in this class.

I feel the back of my chair dip back from added pressure so I look over my shoulder and through my eyelashes to see Sasuke. I give him a small shy smile. After the mall incident I have seen him in a nicer light but still he is kind of scary. He just nods his head and sits down in his seat. I resituate myself once the bell rings and it's time for the teacher to teach.

Once the teacher is done I'm all ready to start work. I open my book and get started right away. No more than a minute or two into my work I pulled out of my concentration by someone calling me.

"Hinata." Sasuke calls. I melt a little inside by the way he says my name. I'm not completely sure if that is a good thing but I'll pretend it never happened. Still leaning over my book and doing my work I look at Sasuke from the corner of my eye. I giving him a nod to let him know I was paying attention.

"Has anyone bothered you at all today?" He scowls while asking me this. I just stare down at my book but stop working. I become completely still. The way Sasuke is looking I'm not completely sure if it would be a smart thing to tell him that I have been getting nothing but grief from the girls. I set my pencil down, sat up straight, and turned myself towards him.

"No it's been" I paused looking for the right word to use "quiet." He just looks at me and mumbles a good. We both sit in silence him staring at me with a bored expression and me probably a one of uncomfort.

"So why do you dress like this if you have clothes like what you were wearing at the mall?" Sasuke asks out of nowhere. I blink at him a couple times and muse over the thought. I like the way I dress even though I'm always told I look like I stole from my grandma's closet.

"I don't know." I stop to look around not looking at his face "I kind of like the way I dress. Do you not?" I don't know what prompted me to ask him if he even likes how I dress. He shifted so he was resting his elbow on the desk and had his chin in hand.

"Well I think you looked pretty damn hot at the mall but I prefer you this because you're so much cuter." He immediately responded and gave me a wink. My face flushes pink. I bite down on my lip and shift my eyes to my hands in my lap. I don't know what he is thinking and I don't know why he is doing this.

"Thank you." I let out in a whisper. A tiny smile graces my lips. A compliment is still a compliment no matter who it comes from and coming from Sasuke it gives me a little funny feeling. I don't move gaze from my lap but I can feel his eyes on the top of my head. The bell soon goes off and it snaps me out of my blankness. I see Sasuke get out of his seat and head for the door. I go about collecting my stuff. The class becomes completely empty before I myself get up and heading for the door. I saunter out the door only looking straight determined to get this day over. Too many odd things are happening and I would prefer to get home and bake some stuff.

Once I take a couple steps out the classroom door my left hand is swept up into a strong hold. My first instinct is to pull my hand away, but when I look up to see who it is they stop my yanking with their eyes.

"I thought you might need me to hold your hand to the cafeteria so you don't get lost." He smirks at me and has a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. I pout a little and my face flushes once I realize what he is referring to. I have Ino to thank for this.

Our fingers aren't laced together but he has a good grip on my hand and so when he begins to walk in the direction of the cafeteria I stumble behind him trying to match his long strides.

We don't get far from the class before I notice a lot of girls giving me dirty looks, mouthing whore to me, or just glaring. I try to wring my hand out of Sasuke's grasp. I don't want to add fuel to the fire because I have a feeling I'm going to get burned and soon. Every time I tug my hand in attempt to pull my hand away Sasuke tightens his grip just a little. The situation itself gets worse when Sakura stroll towards us. The worst part is her facial expression when she sees Sasuke and my hands linked together.

Sakura stands directly in front of both me and Sasuke and has a pretty scowl on her rosy lips.

"What is going on here?" She tries to ask in a calm voice but ends up with a small shriek at the end. It's a common known fact that Sakura is after Sasuke but also want to keep Naruto all to herself, well according to Ino and Tenten that's how it is.

I look up at Sasuke and see he looks completely lax, like he doesn't care at all that she is mad. I'm terrified of making the queen bee angry. These girls are going to eat me alive there going to tear me down and destroy me. I need to get away from Sasuke. He may not know but right now he is causing me a whole lot of trouble.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He sneers at Sakura "I'm walking Hinata to the cafeteria. What I do has nothing to do with you." He stares her down then looks down at me. I think he saw how scared I looked because after looking into his eyes he squeezed my hand once and dropped it. I hear Sakura's shrieks of disapproval as I scurry off quickly ducking my head low.

Arriving in the cafeteria I decided to skip lunch and go directly to the table that I normally sit at.

Plopping myself down I cross my arms and put my head down. I don't know if Sasuke knows that he is getting me in trouble with the female population. I frown. I hope he isn't doing it on purpose. I hear trays being set down in front of me. I assume it's just Tenten and Ino so I keep my head down and continue thinking.

My thoughts are cut short when I feel someone snatch up a handful of my hair and pulling my upward. My face is shoved towards someone else, once my eyes focus in I realizes it's one of the girls that normally take my money after school. The red heads eyes are full of anger and malice.

"Hey princess." She sneers at me "Who the fuck do you think you are clinging to Sasuke's arm like that? You have no right! You're fuckin' ugly and dress like a stupid old lady." The girl continues screaming into my face. My eyes begin to well up with tears but I hold them back.

"I bet she sucks his dick! Do your knees hurt?" Another girl jeers. "You need some knee pads huh hunny?" by this time tears are falling out of my eyes. I wish they would just go away and stop bothering me. The pain at the back of my head increases as the girl tightens her grip on my hair.

"Please stop. I'm not like that." I blubber trying to pull myself from their grasp. I look around from the corner of my eyes and see that no one is helping me just staring some whispering and pointing. The red head lets go of me and grabs the glasses off my face throwing them down.

"What the hell! Get away from her you stupid bitches!" I hear Ino's voice scream from my left. I can see that the girls look at one another before the red head pushes my face causing me to fall backwards off the bench. I hit the ground smacking my head and back on the floor. My shines hit the underside of the table. I groan and more tears leak out I throw my hands up to covering my messy face.

"Hinata, are you okay?" I hear Tenten ask while helping me sit up. I just shake my head no. Ino helps Tenten lift me to my feet and we all walk out of the cafeteria. They end up taking me into the nurse's office and sit me down on the hospital like bed. Both of them hug me from both sides as I cry my eyes out.

"Ugh I swear I'll kick that little flaming hot cheeto head girl's ass." Ino claims in anger. I don't want Ino fighting anyone or doing anything rash so I just shook my head because I knew I couldn't speak at the moment. I don't understand why these girls always do these things to me. Why karma or whatever controls the way things are lets things like this happen to me. I've never hurt anyone I try my best. I try to be nice to everyone but I still get bullied relentlessly. I can't stand up for myself because I'm scared it will get worse.

Both Tenten and Ino left me in the nurse's office after I insisted that they go to class when the bell rang. The nurse had come in and automatically started checking me for injuries. When I told her I had hit my head she checked my eyes and all this other stuff told me I may have a concussion but I should just lie down for now and after school should be taken to the doctors.

I end up staying until the last bell of the day goes off. I decided to just hide out until it was time to go. Slipping out the door I blended into the crowd bowing my head down trying to become unseen. I look up when I stumble a little and make eye contact with one of those girls. My eyes water instantly. I bite my lip hard trying to stop my sobs from falling out of my mouth. I quicken my speed to the front of the school.

I take a deep breath as soon as I take a step out the door. A couple tears leak out of my eyes running down my cheeks. I scan the yard. I lock eyes with Sasuke who is standing at the gate. When he sees me I watch his eyes narrow and brows pull together. I try to crack a smile at him but it turns out awkward and forced. I direct my eyes to the floor taking longer strides hoping he won't say anything to me. Rubbing my palm against my eyes trying to wipe away all evidence of me crying someone calls out my name.

When the voice registers in my mind my eyes began to well up in tears again. I just want to run into his arms and cry now and that's just what I do. I start walking faster and gradually working my way into a full blown sprint towards Sasori. Before I could even make it to him someone grabs a hold of my hand sending me crashing into another pair of arms I wasn't expecting, Sasuke's. I push back clinging tightly to his shirt with one hand rubbing at my face with the other. I hear heavy foot steps before the stop beside me.

"What happened?" Through my broken lens I can see that they both glare at each other after speaking at the same time.

"What did you do?" They both yell at each other.

"I didn't do anything you go to school with her!" Sasori yells at Sasuke.

"She started crying when she saw you though!" Sasuke screamed back. They inched closer to one another smashing me in between them. No matter how upset I am I'm getting sick of being in this position. I tried my hardest to push them back. I think when they felt my weak attempt to stop them they realized I was still there. Sasuke was the first to react to me.

"Hinata what happened?" He rested his hand on top of my head bending down to look me in the eyes. "How did your glasses break?" I violently shook my head keeping my mouth shut and stepping back from him into Sasori. When I did this I saw Sasuke grimace some and lock his jaw. Sasori spun me around to face him. He smoothed his hand across my cheek touching the bottom of my broken lens.

"Did something happen at school today?" Sasori asked softly. I bite down on my bottom gnawing on it debating in my head whether or not to say something about it. I nodded my head a little. I didn't want to talk in fear of my voice breaking. It was probably hoarse from crying and blubbering in the nurse's office. "What happened today Hinata?"

"I fell." Just like I thought my voice came out all hoarse and raspy. It was gross. Sasori narrowed his eyes at me. I knew he didn't believe me but I was hoping he wouldn't call me out on it especially in front of Sasuke. If he does Sasuke may think it was his fault but it wasn't those girls just want some to pick on is all and a reason to pick on me.

"Bullshit." Sasuke called out. "If you want to lie fine but we all know that's a load of bull. Come on I'll take you home." Sasuke tugs on my hand in the direction of the parking lot. I paled at the thought of riding on the back of his motorcycle. It was common knowledge at this school that Sasuke was the only one with a motorcycle. He currently only had one helmet with him I bet.

I tugged back on his hand silently telling him to stop. He turned around and looked at me raising one eyebrow in question.

"I don't want to ride on the motorcycle." I shook my head franticly praying he would understand that I was just too scared to get on it. Sasuke dropped my hand and his face pulled into an expression of thoughtfulness.

"I'll take you home Hinata." Sasori offered. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a tiny smile. When I looked back at Sasuke I saw that he was glaring at Sasori over my head. He didn't seem all too happy. I don't know why he is upset but I need to get home soon. I look up at Sasuke trying to catch his attention to let him know I was leaving now. Our eyes connected and I tried to hold his gaze for a few seconds before I looked down at his shoes. He was wearing combat boots today. I saw those boots step closer to me. Sasuke grabbed my chin tilting my face up only to snatch my glasses off my face and pocket them from what I could see. I squinted as I watched his blob stalk away.

"What the hell man! Give Hinata her glasses back!" Sasori demanded in his heavy accent it sounded proper but very anger. When he didn't get a response Sasori grabbed my hand and guided me to his jeep since I could barely walk without possibly hurting myself.

As Sasori and I sat in the car in silence I stop to think about today. I really didn't want to come back to school the following day. If the girls saw what happened after school they will surely hurt me worse than today. I rested my hand on the middle console of the jeep curling my fingers in frustration. What was I going to do? If I fight back I'll get double hurt. Maybe if I ignore them they might leave me alone. Not that it ever worked before. I sighed heavily. I continued contemplating the situation.

I felt a warm hand placed on top of mine before it flipped my hand over hand laced our fingers together. I knew it was Sasori who else could it possible anyways. I looked up at him and I assumed he turned to face me so I gave him a weak smile then looked down at where our hands were. I leaned my head on window and gave Sasori's hand a little squeeze after he gripped tighter.

What was I going to do about all of this?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who likes the Akatsuki! I do! lol so next chapter I will be bring in all of them so if you have a favorite and you haven't seen them yet than just you wait;). <em>**

**_Review Review Review! You Know you want to:D for me por favor mi amor3 (;!_**


	11. Chapter 9

Sorry guys for the late update. My niece broke my laptop screen;p and I had to scrape some money together to get it fixed. I just got it back like yesterday night so since I felt bad for not updating for so long I just am uploading what I already had typed out I'll probably add more or just start a whole other chapter today.

Oh and if anyone can let me know if they know if you can upload off an itouch please let me know becasue I always always type out my stories and save them onto my itouch.

Well anyways please enjoy and review review review because you are all lovely people:D.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

-Sasuke's Pov-

It has been over a month or two since the first time I have seen Hinata cry and I got to say I prefer it the way it is right now. Hinata and me walking to class, together.

"So when I was riding around I came across this little ice cream parlor." I looked down at her as I talk to her. She looks up at me with a little smile on her face letting me know she was paying attention. "And I was wondering if you wanted me to take you someday because you know you really love ice cream. They have your favorite." I continue to urge her. "Oh and I guess since you're a girl you would care if it's cute and it is I swear." I crinkle my nose and continue rambling about how nice the place is. I hear Hinata giggle so I clamp my mouth shut. Her giggle was so light and airy like little bells. I looked down at her glaring then I start walking faster ad taking longer strides to get away from her.

I hear her rushed footsteps as she continues to giggle and calling out apologizes at me while chasing after me. All of a sudden I don't hear her anymore so I stop and check to see if she was still following me. If she wasn't I'd go back to get her. Looking over my shoulder I see her frozen to spot with a scared look on her face. What the hell is she looking at? I shake my head and call out to her.

"Hey Nerd hurry up! We are going to be late to class." Her head snaps in my direction and she gives me a shaky smile before rushing to my side. When she gets there she puts herself almost at arms' length away from me. That just pisses me off, what is she doing. So I take a step towards her only to have her take a step away from me. I let out a little growl and lock my jaw in anger. Why is she avoiding me all of a sudden? I look back over my shoulder to where she had been staring at earlier to only see a row of lockers. I shrug my shoulders and continue walking to class with her.

Just before we walking into class Hinata stops and turns towards me.

"Umm I'll be right back I need to use the restroom." she says in a rushed fashion before scampering off. I watch after her until I can't see her anymore. I sigh heavyly and drop myself into my seat. I really don't know what's wrong with her but I plan on finding out soon. I'm determined of it.

-Hinata's PoV-

I know I should probably tell someone about what those girls are doing but I just can't bring myself to. I look up into the mirror and I see my flushed face. In the unfocused I see a menacing face behind me off to my left. I spin around and back up against the sink as the flaming haired girl comes closer.

"What is it going to take to get it through your pea sized brain" she snatches up some of my hair on both sides of my head jerking forwards and backwards. I squeeze my eyes closed in pain trying not to give her a reaction. "Stay away from Sasuke you stupid whore!" she screeches out like a banshee. When the shaking stops I feel a harsh backhand to my right cheek. The girl's ring cuts into my face causing blood to slowly trickle down my face. I let out a shriek of pain and automatically shove the girl back making her fall to the floor and then I make a break for the door.

I slam my weight against the door expecting it to slam open. When it doesn't open I smack my open hands into the door screaming for someone to let me out. As I see the door open I feel excitement bubble in my stomach only for the bubbles to be popped when I see the face of my second tormentor. I stare into her face. Her stony expressionless face strikes fear into me. The red head grabs my ankle pulling me down to the floor.

I hit the tile with a thud and a feeling of shocking pain wash over me as the bruises I previously received by these girls hit the solid floor. I grit my teeth trying to stay strong not giving them a reaction. My efforts become futile as I feel my face become wet with the tears that slowly slide down my face. I let out a screech of pain as the redhead digs her heel into my shoulder. I reach my hands up and sink my nails into her ankle trying to pull her foot away from my shoulder blade.

Once I remove her foot from myself I roll away hitting my back against the stall door. I slide my back up against it keeping watchful eye on the girls slowly stalking towards me. My eyes flick to the door my only escape. I'm not going to let these girls get to me any more than they already have.

My fight or flight instincts kick in as the stony girl makes a swipe for my hair. I duck and dive for the redhead swinging a leg back and out as far as ballet has gotten me to in a desperate attempt to kick the other girl. I make contact with the girl's chin which makes her holler in pain. Me and the flaming girl hit the floor her body takes most of the impact and she cries out. As I get up she drags her nails across my neck and right arm trying to hold me back when I jump up making another dash for the door.

I throw all my weight against the door. Tumbling throw the door I hit the floor breathing heavily. I clamber to my feet and make a mad dash to my left as bathroom door flies open. Heading in the direction of my classroom I catch eyes with Sakura through the glass window of her class. She grins evilly at me giving me a mockingly nice wave and blows me a kiss. Now a days' whenever I see her I wonder if other people know how truly evil that beautiful creature is.

I throw open the door to my classroom and stumble in. All eyes are on me and because of all the adrenaline pumping through me I don't feel the slightest embarrassed. The teacher looks wide eyed at me I give her a little nod before heading to my seat. I probably look like hell right now. Once I am sat in my I feel Sasuke's questioning gaze beat down on me. I just set my bag down and pull out a compact mirror to survey how bad I really look.

Oh my, did I really look like this when I walked in. I start feeling the embarrassment creep into me. My hair is all over the place like I had just rolled out of bed. My eyes are blood shot and puffy. Then there is a long streak across my cheek starting from my near my nose under the corner of my eye almost touching my jaw line. There is actually blood leaking out of it had has run all the way down my face and down my neck. I also see the long drawn out red lines from the red-haired females nails. I close my compact and look at my arm seeing similar markings. I wince as I start feeling the pain of the scratches and new bruises.

Sasuke's impatience gets the best of him I would assume as he grabs my chair and turns me towards him. His face is set in a deep scowl making me want to shrink into my chair.

"What the hell happened to you?" he barks out at me. I don't answer him and just start to chew on my bottom lip and trying not to look him in the eyes. I really want to tell someone and him or Sasori but I don't want to be a damsel in distress like always. The girls will eventually leave me alone. They can't keep going on with this. Sasuke snatches my chin abruptly stopping my chewing. "You already look pretty beat up don't hurt yourself even more. Now tell me what happened." He demands forcefully.

"I fell." I try for the age old excuse. I know he wouldn't buy it and it seems to anger him more. His eyes become narrowed, jaw clenches, and nostrils become flared. I know that face all too well. It's the face he makes when Sasori pushes his taunting too far. It's the face he makes before he is ready to hurt someone severely.

"Bull fucking shit." He grits out before gripping my arm and dragging me up with him as he stands. "Grab your bag." I grab it unsure of what is going on. Sasuke begins to start dragging me out the door.

"Sasuke and Hinata where the hell do you think you're going?" Anko yells after us. Sasuke just flips her off and keeps pulling me with him out of the classroom.

"Um Sasuke where are we going?" I ask a little scared as I see we are heading in the direction of the school front door. I've never ditched school before and I really didn't want to start now, but the way he is acting now I have a strong feeling I'm not coming back to school today. His grip tightens on my hand. I don't even know when he went from holding my arm to holding my hand.

I see his bike in start to come in view. I began to dig my heels into the ground and pull back on his hand.

"Sasuke I'm not leaving school until you tell me where we are going." I continue pressing for him to tell me. We stop directly next to his bike. Sasuke looks at me over his shoulder and says three simple words.

"To my house." He then shoves a helmet onto the top of my head and locks the straps under my chin. Today is full of too many first for me. First I actually fight back, now I'm ditching school and actually getting onto Sasuke's motorcycle. Sasuke throws his leg over his bike before helping me on. "Hold on." He reeves the engine I wrap my arms around his middle and squeeze myself to his back the fear completely setting into me.

I think I'm starting to regret my choices that I made today.

* * *

><p>Go ahead and review tell me how much you lovehated this chapter, Who you want to see soon, If I made some mistakes here and there. Just tell me whatever you want to say I love reading review the encourage me to write more and better:). Review review review people;).


	12. Where I will reply to certain Anons

This author's note is addressed to the person that recently just submitted a review the person name was Ehh. I just wanted to talk to you but since you are an anon I'll post it here and I hope you read it. I am no way angered by your post I'm actually quite happy with what you did. This helps me understand on how people are seeing my characters and maybe I need to change something to make them see my characters how I want them to see them. But before then I'd just like to give you a little insight. Things I write they have a purpose or they have meaning to me and I try to show it to others. For you to understand that here is a little background story.

When I was bullied from elementary school to middle school by a group of girls I always always came into class someway shape or form messed up. I could have cuts, new forming bruises, a limp, scratches, and any other form of an injury but no teacher ever stopped to help me and or send me to the nurse, they did nothing.

Now I hope you aren't thinking I let these things happen to me and never did anything about it. I actually had tried to tell a teacher. You know what they told me? They told me that the girls were probably just playing a little too rough for me. I should try and talk to other girls and she would have a small talk with the girls that were hurting me. In the end I ended up getting my ass kicked really badly by four girls.

I'm a truly passive person I really am. I don't like fighting and I prefer to do the whole ignore them and they'll go away thing. I feel that would also suit Hinata's personality as well. So you can choose to keep reading and I'd love to hear more comments from you so please don't hesitate to keep reviewing: ).

P.S. Some of the things that will happen to Hinata bullying wise have happened to me. I'm comfortable enough with myself to talk about my bullying incidents. This story is also for people to see that bullying happens I want every one of my readers to look around at their school and if you see someone being bullied step in I don't condone violence so I'm not saying to beat up the bully like Sasuke does. But still stand up for those that are getting bullied they are probably too scared to speak up themselves because who wants to be a snitch and possibly get bullied a lot worse than before. Bullying I believe can most easily be started and stopped by peers. Nothing is impossible when you have many people with you.


	13. Chapter 10

Sorry guys I was kind of stuck in a rut for a while but I'm back:D. I hope you like this chapter oh and for certain people you are going to love me because I just put someone in my story that you have been waiting for:;). Oh and for all the SasoHina fans I have finally started on the story you guys wanted:). by the way the story is called Riding The Bus With You.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

-Hinata's Pov-

My hair flutters behind me as Sasuke speeds down the streets weaving in and out of traffic. Normally someone may be quite terrified to be riding on the back of a motorcycle that was possibly going over 80 miles per hr but it actually felt quite calming to me. Well you know after the initial scare of moving faster than a bicycle. I cling tighter to Sasuke as he makes a sharp left turn. I don't know why I was so scared to begin with. Resting my helmeted head on Sasuke's back I turn my head to the right and close my eyes and just let myself feel the wind whipping at my legs, arms, and clothes.

Before I even know it, we end up pulling into a driveway of a white and baby blue two-story house. Sasuke tilts the bike to the left and unintentionally I let down my left foot as soon as he does. He sets down the kickstand, I unravel my arms from his waist, and then he gets off the bike before helping me off. I stand there awkwardly looking around as he digs around in his bag looking for something. I looked at the house and slowly began to fall in love with the design. The rooftops were a darker gray; the shingled walls were baby blue, red shutters while the house had accents of white. The porch was to the left of us, which was mostly colored white. The door itself was a deep red like the shutters.

"Come on." Sasuke commanded. I looked over at Sasuke to see that he had already put his bike in the garage and started walking to the front door. "I forgot my garage door key so we have to go through the front." I just nodded my head and trailed behind him on the white cement walk way. I watched him move keys around on, what I just realized was, his necklace. No wonder why he always had them I guess those keys weren't just for show. Sasuke shoved the key into the key hole, twisted, and shoved the door open. The door lightly banged on the wall behind it.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He gestures with his right hand stepping aside to let me in first while bowing a little at the waist. I blush lightly and felt the corner of my lip twitch into a smile.

"Why thank you my kind sir." I mock curtsy then stroll through the doorway while trying not to laugh. As I step inside, I glance around curiously. I looked to my left to see an archway leading into the kitchen and to my right is a carpeted staircase. Sasuke slips into the house and closes the door behind him softly. I whirl around, look up at him with my head tilted slightly, and nibble on my bottom lip as I feel the nervousness slipping back into me. I've never been alone with a boy before. There is normally always someone not too far away, from where we are. Sasuke looks down at me making eye contact before his eyes flick down to my lip. He reaches out and clutches my chin lightly effectively stopping my nibbling.

"Don't do that," he continues staring at me. I feel the familiar rush of heat warming my cheeks the longer Sasuke stares down at me. I always feel like I'm at a loss of what to do or say when he traps me with his eyes. Trying to get out of the trance, I shake my head lightly and take a step back. Before I know what is happening my feet aren't under me anymore and the room is going vertical on me. I squeeze my eyes tight waiting for the impact that didn't seem to come. I peel open my eyes when I realize there is a warm arm around my waist.

"Oops?" I let out a breathy laugh when it sets in that Sasuke just caught me before I made a dent in his floor with my body. He just shakes his head and scoops me up into his arms making me blush heavily.

"I can't even let you move on your own or else you'll hurt yourself." Sasuke laughs at me before slowly lying me down on his couch. He continued to hover over me with one knee next to my leg and he was holding his upper body up with one hand on the armrest and the other beside my head. Sasuke stared down at me for a second or two before lightly using the back of his hand to graze the cut along my cheek. He sits back up straight.

"Let me go get some stuff to clean you up." Sasuke gets up and walks away giving me some time to think about what I'm going to tell him since he won't let this issue go this time. I think I'll leave out names and not tell him the whole story, or I can just hope he forgets or figures out that I don't want to talk about it.

-Sasuke's Pov-

I took one look back at Hinata before hiking up the stairs to my bathroom to get the first aid. I am always getting hurt from fight so the thing was for sure in my room. I hurried to my bathroom snatched up the first aid box and quickly made my way back downstairs.

I slowed my pace as I began to think of all the reasons that someone would hurt Hinata even though I had told everyone off telling everyone to leave her the hell alone. I know for a fact that the boys wouldn't hurt her like this. They knew what would happen and I don't think anyone was willing to have their asses handed to them in front of a huge crowd, especially by me. The only possibility would be the girls at the school but it's only a matter of which ones. I mentally went through a list of girls that had the cruel spirit that would go out of their way to physically hurt Hinata.

When I got back to the living room, I sat myself next to Hinata and studied her over while she was distracted. She sat with her shoulders slumped forward, eyebrows knitted together. She had a small frown set on her lips, and her nose crinkled in that way that made me think she was the cutest thing ever. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I did not just think something was cute. I never say things are cute. I may say someone is hot, sexy, or fine yeah sure but never cute. I slammed the first aid kit down between us and let out a huff of air. Hinata slightly jumped and turned her head towards me. I gently grabbed her chin and started to clean her up.

As I put the last bandage on her face, I heard the front door open. I knew right away that it was my brother and he was heading in this direction. I looked over at Hinata she had that panic look on her face. She jumped up and before I could grab her, she basically threw herself onto the floor besides the couch where she couldn't be seen. I laughed lightly as I saw her even cover her face with her hands. I turned my head to my brother when he cleared his throat.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" My brother's voice was completely monotone. He always spoke like that because he knew it annoyed me. He knew I hated when he acted like a robot.

"I had stuff to do." I stated as I stared blankly at him. He just stared back before taking a deep breath. All of a sudden his face broke out into a teasing smile

"I bet you have a girl over. I can smell some type of feminine scent." When my brother states this Hinata makes a squeak and accidently slams her head on the bottom of the armrest. She sheepishly stands up and looks down at the floor, might I add that her face is glowing red. My brother shakes his head and starts walking towards Hinata. I steel myself. If he tries anything funny with her, I'm not against punching him in the face. My brother is just going to do something that he knew would bother me. "Now what do we have here?" He questions out to no one. As he reaches out to grab her chin, I roughly grab his hand and throw it down. I try to burn holes into his head as he gives her a once over.

"Hello Sweetheart I'm Itachi Uchiha. Who might you be?" He stretches his hand out to Hinata. Her head shoots up and looks at me before lightly gripping his hand.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga sir." She spoke with a slight tremor in her voice and a shaky smile. I'm so concentrated on Hinata that I don't notice before it's too late. My brother brought Hinata's hand to his mouth and placed a light kiss to the back of it. I lock my jaw and snatch Hinata's hand out of his.

"Don't touch her you dirty pervert." I growl at him. He just grins and wink at Hinata, then walks away laughing at me.

Once my brother has made it all the way up the stairs I crash down onto the couch pulling Hinata down with me. She almost falls into my lap but she twists her body she falls awkwardly next to me. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. He was always like this he knew just how to annoy me.

"You look a lot like your brother Sasuke." Hinata whispers. I snort and shake my head. It's not the first time I've heard that. I know we look a lot alike. My mom always says that Itachi has more of a manly look while I look more boyish. Also he went out with his friends and got some piercings. He has two lip rings right next to each other on the right side of his mouth. Can't forget the intricate cuff he has on the top of his right ear. He use to have a whole lot of other piercings but Itachi eventually took them out and is left with just these ones. I sunk back into the couch resting both of my arms on the back of the couch.

"Let's not talk about him. Why don't you tell me how you got all those scratches?" I may have phrased it as a question but I was demanding her to tell me. I watched her fidget in her seat before mumbling something to the floor. "I'm not the floor Nerd you have to look at me when you talk to me." She slowly brought her head back up.

"I said don't worry about it I'm just a klutz is all." She mumbled again and shifted away from me.

"I know you're a klutz but I doubt you can bust yourself that bad just from falling all over the place." I stated matter-o-factly.

"You don't know that. Besides that what happened." She tried countering back. I could laugh at her arguing skills.

"Oh yeah really than tell me how did you get these marks all over you in the short time I you weren't with me. It looks like you went through a vicious cat fight." She laughed nervously looked around. I tilted my head at her waiting for an answer.

"Yeah something like that." She mumbled nervous like and glanced down at her phone. She shot up out of her seat as soon as she said it and before I had time to react, she was making a run for the door. I made a dash after her but she was out the door before I made it out of the living room. She was making a mad dash down the street I almost caught up with her, but she threw herself into the backseat of a waiting car. I stood there frozen as the car peeled out down the street out of my neighborhood.

* * *

><p>Alright guys now that you have read about Itachi give me your all I want to perfect him and the only way I'm going to do that is with your guys help. All you have to do is review and say what your favorite kind of Itachi is. Maybe even comment about his piercings. I didn't want to make him over the top like the rest of him. I find Itachi to be a subtle beauty:).I can change anything if any of you have a problem with how he is right now.<p>

Also don't just comment on Itachi you have to talk about the rest of the chapter too;).

P.S Don't forget to check out to SasoHina story:).


	14. Chapter 11

**_Ahhh Yay new chapter:D. I hope you all enjoy it;D._**

_**Don't forget to review review review;).**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Sasuke's POV

Shocked, I stand there like an idiot for a few seconds, and then I'm running back into the house and grabbing my keys from the coffee table.

I'm so following that little Nerd! Does she actually think she can get away from me like that?

As I take off down the street in pursuit of the silver car, I'm thinking daggers at her, pissed at how she keeps lying to me, furious at whomever hurt her small, defenseless, broken body and how cute she looked as she sat on...

Wait, what? Again? No! I'm mad at her! Fuck cute. I do not believe in cute! Sexy, hot, fine, smoking... those are the words I use! God...

Lost in my thoughts, I almost passed the car I'm trying to tail. I slow down, but not much as the car is flying past all of the other cars on the streets.

Suddenly, Hinata's car makes a left turn across traffic. I look up and see where we are.

Oh, Shit. This cannot be good.

Hinata's POV

As I'm sitting inside Ino's car I'm trying to gather all my thoughts. Hanabi got into a fight at school and is now in the hospital. Oh God I hope she is okay. I feel myself slowly starting to tear up. I know she has always been feisty and ready to fight but I never thought she would end up in the hospital.

"Come on Hinata keep it together we are almost there." Ino reaches a hand over and rubs soothing circles on my back.

Pacing the hallway, well, the ten feet in front of Hanabi's room, I am cursing the kid that most likely pissed her off. Everyone in her stupid school knew how hot headed she was. Why would they try and make her angry.

"Stop pacing already. Jeez, you're making _me_ nervous," came an arrogant, yet worried remark.

Yes, Sasuke was here and surprisingly didn't give me as much grief as I had suspected for just leaving him the way that I did.

"I can't help it!" I shot back. I'd been pacing for hours... or what felt like hours. Mom had left to find a doctor and get some answers for us. She was already here when Hana was brought in as she was working the afternoon shift today. Saying Mom was on-edge was a little bit of an understatement.

"Come on, Brad! We both know that is a load of absolute crap! Tell me how my daughter is!" Mom hollered through the hospital.

"Hun, we both know I can't say anything..." the doctor's voice trailed off.

I growled under my breath as Mom gave this kind of angry shriek.

"I've never seen your mom so... excited before. She sure can be a force of nature if you get her riled," Sasuke commented after a minute.

"Yeah, I know. And this is her trying to hold it together..."

"Oh...wow."

My "yeah" was drowned out by someone screaming my name.

Looking around, at first I see nothing, then I'm being engulfed in this massive bear hug by... Well, I don't know, I can't see past the boobs my face is suddenly buried in. I feel like I've been in this situation before.

When the arms finally pull away, I look up to see Konan, Sasori's friend I had met so long ago.

"Hi, Konan," I murmur looking down, unsure what to do. I've only seen her once, but somehow, I'm oddly at ease in her embrace which she suddenly pulls me back into.

"Hidan! Hidan, look! It's Hinata!" Konan squeals to the man behind her. "Aww! You're just as cute as you were last time!"

As Konan gushed over how small and precious I still am I suddenly felt arms tear us apart. Then, a very large, wide chest and two massive arms that are more like steel than flesh replaced them.

"Hey, cutie! Been a while, hasn't it?" Hidan hooted in my ear.

"Yeah, it has," I replied softly and pat his arm softly.

He gives me a quick squeeze, then put me down and backed away. His face practically shining in the joy of seeing me again which quickly became replaced by intense concern and anger as his eyes took in my face and arms.

"What the hell happened!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Hinata!" Konan gasped. "What happened to you? Who did this?" she runs one of her hands down my arms while the other one is used to cover her mouth.

Sasuke, who had been practically left on the sidelines, suddenly perked up and evaluated my face as I struggled to answer.

"I-I-I fell, that's all..." I stuttered.

Konan's lips pressed together. "Oh, really?" She simply asked.

"Y-Ye-yeah."

"You're a horrible liar," Hidan stated. "Who did this to you? What happened? We want the truth, Hinata."

"Good luck getting it out of her," Sasuke stated.

Both Konan and Hidan turned to him.

Uh-oh. That's the only thought that goes through my mind as I see both Konan and Hidan's faces flash with anger.

"Why? Do you know who did this, or what happened? Did you do this?" Konan questioned hotly.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Hidan demanded.

Sasuke tensed up and shot back, "I haven't fucking done** anything **to her! I'm the one trying to keep these bad things from happening to her if she would just let me.!"

Oh! He's the reason the guys have been so nice to me! But, how?

Sasuke continued, "So, no, I didn't fucking do this! Who the hell do you think you are asking me shit like that? I'm still trying to figure out what happened!" by the end of his rant, Sasuke was fuming.

At first, both Hidan and Konan relaxed when they heard Sasuke was trying to protect me, then tensed up and Hidan looked like he was willing to knock some manners into Sasuke.

Trying to protect him, I stepped in.

"Hidan, it's alright," I say, trying to be soothing while laying a hand on his bulging arm and my other on his muscular chest. "This wasn't Sasuke's fault; he's been trying to help me. That's why he snapped on you like that. He's okay, he's a friend. There's nothing to worry about, I promise."

By the end of my little speech, Hidan has released his fists and isn't as tense as he was before.

"You're sure he's a good guy?" Hidan demanded, looking at me. "'Cause if not, I'll kick his ass for you anytime."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sasuke's is my…" I hesitate. What exactly is Sasuke to me. "He is my friend."

"Alright, chicka. We will trust your judgment," Konan relented.

"Thanks, Konan", I murmur, glad the excitement is over. Maybe they've forgotten...

"Hold on, why are you even here, Hina? Is something wrong?" she asked me, concerned.

"Yeah, my younger sister is here," I said, my voice quivering. "She got into a fight with someone at her school. I don't exactly know how hurt she is." My whole face falls as I come close to tears again. My imagination runs making me think the worst of everything.

"Damn, that's harsh," came a familiar voice from behind us.

Turning around, Sasori is standing there, eyebrows furrowed. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Hey, yeah, I hope so. My mom is around here somewhere, harassing doctors and nurses to see exactly how she is and when we can take her home", I answered.

"Well that's good, but what happened to your face? Or, a better questions, who did this to your face?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out before we were distracted", Konan exclaimed.

"But, Hinata here isn't being very co-operative about explaining", Hidan finished.

Looking down at the floor, utterly embarrassed, I felt Sasori's finger tilt my head up.

"look at me, Hinata", he commanded gently.

My eyes slowly flicker up, and everyone saw the tears in them.

Stroking my cheek, Sasori asked again, "Hinata, who did this?"

"It's not important. I don't see why everyone cares so much", I countered.

Sasori pursed his lips tightly.

:Who did this, Hinata?" Sasuke asked again.

"Come on, tell us who it is, chicka, and we can put a stop to this", Konan urged.

I'm not getting out of this one. Karin and Sakura will find out I've squealed and make me even more miserable than I already am. Or, she'll employ some other girls to beat me. Probably publicly, and brutally. Then, everyone will have a free-for-all on me and I will end up even worse than I am now. Naruto will find out and probably dump Sakura, Sasuke will find someone to kill Karin and Sakura, unless he destroys their reputation or worse, and then Karin and Sakura will come after me themselves. I can't win. There will never be a stop to this.

"There will never be a stop to this", I whisper.

"Yes, there will", Sasuke states so matter-of-factly, I know he's planning on hurting someone if I give them a name.

"We will protect you!" Konan asserts.

"Bloody hell, we'll be your bodyguards if you really need it!" Hidan exclaims.

"Just tell us what's happening", Sasori quietly urges. "It will be okay. Just tell us. We will take care of it."

"Alright", I say softly. "I'll tell you. Just before I went to class, I-"

"Mrs. Hyuga? Is Mrs. Hyuga here?" a doctor interrupts.

Eyes shooting up, I quickly say, "She's not here at this moment, but I'm her daughter. What happening with my little sister?"

"I'm not sure if I should give you that informa-"

"Just tell me! My mom works here and is busy, so just tell me!"

Pursing his lips, the doctor replies, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to find out after I tell your mother." Turning on his heel, he practically marched away, leaving me fuming mad.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I practically screech.

"That asshole!"

A couple other not-so-nice comments float around about the doctor.

"Stupid fucking idiot", Sasuke comments. "Anyhow, you were saying before you were interrupted?"

Damn, he didn't forget.

"Umm, where was I?" I stall.

"You were just about to head to class", Hidan answered immediately.

"Oh, right. Well, just before I go to class, I decide to go to-"

"Hinata? Oh, there you are!" my mother calls out. "Have you seen Dr. Lane?"

"I don't know. What does he look like?"

Mom describes the Doctor we just saw and I reply grimly, "Yeah, we just saw him. He wouldn't tell me anything."

Cursing, Mom said, "I told him to tell you or me everything that is happening right now."

"Well, he said that I'd have to find everything out from you and walked away."

"God! I wish he would stop being such an asshole for five minutes!"

"Why is he acting like that?" I ask.

"Because I turned down a date with him a few weeks ago and he's been sulking over it ever since!"

Konan, who had been standing there silently behind me, started cracking up.

Mom kept the scowl on her face for a few more seconds, then cracked and started chuckling.

"You know," she started, pointing at Sasuke, "I know him, but I don't know the others."

"Oh! Sorry mom, this is Konan, Hidan and Sasori", I said, pointing to the respective people. "Guys, this is my mom." I outstretch my arm and present my mother to my friends.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Konan enthused as she hurled herself towards my mom for a hug.

I giggle softly "She's a hugger mom."

"I see that", mom chuckled, returning the hug.

The others say hi and give my mom smiles.

"Anyhow, I'm going to find Dr. Lane and give him a piece of my mind."

I jumped at the chance to spend more time with my mom; "May I come with you?"

"Alright come on Hinata" She waves at my friends "it was nice meeting all of you, have a good day and I hope to see you all again.", Mom said warmly.

"You will," Konan laughed.

"Bye guys."I give them all a tiny smile and wave before following after my mom.

Thank goodness. Maybe they'll completely forget to ask me anything the next time I see them. i sure hope so anyhow. Then I got a text. Then a few more came in.

*You may have weaseled your way out of explaining right now, but I'll find our sooner or later* -Sasuke

*Chicka, if you ever need to talk to someone (or need someone's ass kicked), just call me, ok? Hang in there babe* -Konan

*If someone's bothering you, you know who to call. Be careful, kid* -Hidan

*Idk what your trying to prove by not telling anyone. Just be careful, Hinata, and know that I'm always here for you. :)* -Sasori

Ok, maybe I haven't gotten out of explaining just yet... although it's nice to know I've got people backing me up.

Getting another text, I pull my phone back out of my pocket and read it.

*Btw, wanna get ice cream tomorrow? :)* -Sasori

"And maybe there's still a chance that my day is looking up", I thought as I texted an affirmative reply back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:).<strong>_

_**Don't forget to review review review;). Especially if you want me to get the new chapter out quick also if you love Hinata.**_

_**DO IT FOR HINATA:D!**_


	15. Sorry

Hey sorry guys for not updating for a long while but I'm now on Summer vacation so expect a new chapter up within a few days


End file.
